


Doubts and Nightmares

by Raang



Series: NieR Automata: Living On [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 1st part of a saga, Angst, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raang/pseuds/Raang
Summary: (Set after the 5th concert from "Memories of Puppets", findable on the fan-wiki "The Ark")On the very first days after the end of the War, three remaining members of a lie faces their darkest sides. Between their angsts and their feelings, the last three YoRHa units releans to live, to love, and to love life. Even if they see themselves as their own enemy...(Part 1/3 of NieR Automata: Living On)
Relationships: 2B & A2 (NieR: Automata), 2B/9S (NieR: Automata), 9S & A2 (NieR: Automata), A2 & Anemone (NieR: Automata)
Series: NieR Automata: Living On [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795813
Comments: 19
Kudos: 48





	1. Scene I : Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> All credits remains to Yoko Taro, Platinium Games, and Square Enix.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2B and 9S are now awaken. The two of them shares a friendly and sweet discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This is my first posting on that website (but not my first fanfiction, though).
> 
> Enough talking about me. This fiction is written in a particular style, as you saw in the tags. I decided to take the "Screenplay/Script" style for challenging. I'm more habitued to narrations as novels etc. The fiction will be in 5 parts, with a variable number of chapters. The first part is that story, with less action but more emotions and existencial crisis. I think about 10 chapters for the first part, and then we'll see.
> 
> PS: The dialogs in the beggining (before the spot "S.P") are directly taken from the "Good Ending" of "Farewell". So, please read it before my humble fiction
> 
> I think it's enough for now, have a nice reading! (PS: try to put some Nier Automata OST, it'll be a better experience :) )

** Scene 1: Waking Up. **

**2B (narrative):** Everything that live is designed to end…

 **9S (narrative):** We are perpetually trapped...

 **2B (narrative):** ...in a never-ending spiral of life and death.

 **9S (narrative):** Is this a curse?

 **2B (narrative):** Or some kind of punishment?

 **9S (narrative):** I often think about the god who blessed us with this cryptic puzzle…

 **2B and 9S (narrative):** ... and wonder if we’ll ever have the chance to kill him.

_(September 19 th)_

_(9S is lying alongside 2B. His eyes are closed. She's in bad condition)._

**POD 042 (narrative)** : Unit 2B successfully awoke after the intervention of Unit 153 and Unit 042.

 **POD 153 (narrative)** : Nevertheless, despite our efforts, unit 9S was unable to restart as planned, due to the absence of his memory data.

 **POD 042 (narrative)** : Motivated by the desire to see him again, 2B set out to find a solution.

 **POD** **153 (narrative)** : Extensive research has led her to learn about events related to the "Tower".

 **POD 042 (narrative)** : And after a long digging, almost costing her life again, Unit 2B managed to develop a logical vaccine hoping to bring 9S’s data back…

 **2B:** No, 9S, this can't ...

 **POD 153 (narrative)** : ...Without success.

 **2B:** We didn't even get to say goodbye, and yet ... why ... why am I the only one ...!

 **POD 042 (narrative)** : Unit 9S’s data appeared to have been sent to another location, far from reach.

 **POD 153 (narrative)** : All hope seemed lost... 

_(Three "beeps" sound out.)_

**POD 042:** Abnormal signal detected from Black Box.

 **2B:** I don't care anymore! I don't ...!

 **POD 042:** Alert: Strange vibrations emanating from Black Box. Temperature rising.

 **POD 042:** Alert: Errors detected in unit's functionality. FFCS offline. NFCS offline. Initiating short-range radio-wave camouflage.

 **POD 042:** Unit 2B's vital signs are deteriorating. Alert: Immense damage to unit 2B's life preservation functionality.

 **POD 042:** Proposal: Body adjustment and maintenance in a safe location urgently required.

 **POD 153:** Report: Abnormal vibrations detected from Black Box. Temperature rising.

 **POD 042:** This unit has already reported on the abnormal situation.

 **POD 153:** Negative: The vibrations are not originating from unit 2B, but instead from unit 9S.

 **POD 042:** Negative: Unit 9S's personal data has already been terminated. Reboot is realistically impossible.

_(Warning beeps begin to chime out.)_

_(A heartbeat can be heard.)_

**9S:** Nnngh ...

 **2B:** N-Nine ...s ...

 **9S:** Where... am I...?

 **9S:** 2B, what did I…?

_(2B speaks through her tears.)_

**2B:** I'm so glad…I’m so glad you’re...

_[S.P]_

**POD 042 (narrative)** : A tear-like liquid flowed down 2B's cheeks.

 **POD 042 (narrative)** : The blood that oozed along her limbs stained 9S’s clothes and hair.

 **POD 042 (narrative)** : Both units were weakened. Heavy repairs had to be carried out as soon as possible.

 **9S:** 2B...? Is it... really you? But... A2... The Tower... YoRHa...

 **2B:** Usssh, don't worry. You're safe now... You're here.

 **POD 042 (narrative)** : Unit 9S was surprised at the strange tenderness shown by Unit 2B. He was smiling, though.

 **9S:** Hey... You don’t... really look... in your best condition, huh?

_(2B smiles)_

**2B:** That’s not the time for joking.

_(9S and 2B hugged each other with difficulty)._

_(2B cries, without controlling her tears or her fatigue. Her arms are tightening 9S)._

**POD 153:** Alert: Unit 9S in fragile physical condition. Unit 2B should consider leaving a security perimeter of at least 10 centimeters, so as not to dama...

 **2B:** It's all right, POD. I'm getting up.

 **2B:** 9S... sorry for everything... I'm glad to know you're okay...

 **9S:** Glad to see you... alive... 2B. You... can't imagine... how much... I felt lonely.

_(9S, despite his weakness, sketches a smile on his face.)_

**2B:** I think I can...for a little bit... uuh...

 **9S:** 2B? Are you alright?

 **2B:** Yes, yes, it's fine... Don't worry about it.

_(2B still seems a little nauseous)_

_(A long silence arises, with only the sound of the wind)._

**9S** : Hey…

 **2B** : Hm?

_(9S puts his head on 2B's shoulder)_

**9S:** I…still…don’t believe what I see. Is it…

_(9S seems hesitant)_

**2B:** Always asking you questions, huh?

 **2B:** Rest, 9S. You don't have to think about that too much.

 **9S:** I'd love to see you there, after all that's happened! It all seems... unreal.

_(2B shrugged)_

**2B:** Maybe...

 **9S:** You're as lost as I am, as I can see.

 **POD 042 (narrative)** : Silence then fell again between the two units.

 **POD 042 (narrative)** : They were just sitting here, looking at each other, sometimes exchanging a smile.

 **POD 153 (narrative)** : A logical reaction would have been to investigate the wounds, to make a vital diagnosis.

 **POD 153 (narrative)** : Yet they did nothing. They didn't say anything. Didn't even give us any more orders.

 **POD 042 (narrative)** : As tactical support units, we had to wait for orders to do anything.

 **POD 153 (narrative)** : Nevertheless, we have "decided" to "our" own to move away for a moment.

 **9S:** Where do our PODs go?

 **2B:** I don't know, 9S. Probably not far away, analyzing something.

_(An embarrassed silence set in again)._

**9S:** It's... It's weird.

 **2B:** Another weird thing here? You're still surprised?

_(9S sneered, though surprised by this little touch of humor)_

**9S:** Not wrong. Well, what I mean, our... Discussion. It's like...

 **2B:** It's like everything is normal?

 **9S:** You took the words out of my mouth!

_(9S growls, visibly in pain)_

**9S:** Uurgh... shit...

 **2B:** 9S! Are you all right?

 **9S:** Don't worry, it's fine. Just... memories. Flashbacks.

 **9S:** A lot of things happened while you were... absent...

_(The last word was almost whispered)._

**2B:**... I know. The PODs…told me. I'm sorry...

 **9S:** Ussh, 2B. You don't have to blame yourself. I... You...

_(He shook his head)._

**9S:** I mean... uugh, I don't know where to start!

 **2B:** Start with the easiest, Nines.

_(He widened his eyes)_

**9S** : S-Sorry?

 **2B:** Start with the easiest, 9S.

_(No coldness in her voice, but a hint of malice)._

_(9S seems distraught)._

**9S:** Wait, wait! I heard it right, didn't I? You called me "Nines"! I heard it!

 **2B:** Probably your auditory sensors. You can hear some weird things waking up, you know?

_(An amused and slightly mocking smile was emerging)._

**9S:** It's not fair, this kind of shot, 2B!

_(9S suddenly laughed out loud)._

_(2B joined him. Seconds later, they took on a serious air)._

**9S:** 2B, listen... I... don't know when it will happen, but... we need to clear things up.

_(2B's face took on its usual neutral air)._

_(Deep down, though, there was a ferocious anguish)._

**2B:** Wich means...?

 **9S:** I... that's why it's complicated, 2B. I have so much to say...

_(9S's expression betrayed a deep reflection)._

**9S:** But... I want to start with something personal.

_(He unhooked himself, with less difficulty than when he woke up, facing 2B)._

**2B:** I'm listening.

 **9S:** I... I found... in the Flooded City...

_(Their faces are tensed)._

**2B:** Oh... I... think I know what you're talking about...

 **9S:** Yeah. "Memories of pure light," huh?

_(He had a little smile, quite bittersweet)._

**9S:** You know, at the moment I heard that...it hurted me. It was so recent, and so violent...

 **9S** : But I can only... thank you.

 **2B** : 9S…

 **9S:** I... Thank you for…for seeing me as…

 **2B** : Nines…

_(Her voice was soft. Softer than 9S was used to)_

_(She carried her hand to his face, on wich tears beaded)._

**2B:** You don't have to thank me. I just said what I thought.

_(She wiped away his tears with her thumb, innocently)._

_(She didn’t notice that 9S’s muscles tends)._

**2B:** My memories with you... All of them... worth more than anything to me.

 **2B:** And I'm... so glad to have them again.

 **9S** : I... 2B...

 **2B:** You like to repeat my name continuously, don't you?

_(She smiled and removed her hand from 9S's face)._

_(Her face took a worried pout. Then a panicked air)._

**9S:** 2B? You're tense. Are you all right?

 **2B** : …

 **2B:**... No. I don't.

 **2B:** I feel... Strange.

 **2B:** As if... 9S... What do I have?

_(Her hands, her arms, her legs trembled)._

**9S:** 2B?! What...?!

_(Everything was white around her)._

**2B:** 9S?! Where are you? Stay with me... Don't go away... No…please... Nines!

_(Her voice also trembled. Her arms were looking for 9S blindly)._

_(2B's eyes revulsed. She suddenly falls backwards.)_

**9S:** 2B?! POD 042! POD 153! Come here! 

**POD 042:** Alert: Unit 2B forced into shutdown mode due to physical and emotional overload.

 **POD 042:** Proposal: medical care and priority maintenance. 

_(9S take 2B in his arms)_

_(Blood is flowing to the top of her head, on 9S’s right hand)._

**POD 153:** Analysis: Black Box temperature of Unit 9S increasing. Sudden increase in stress levels. Risky increase in...

 **9S:** POD! Don’t… don’t worry about me! Analyze... khhh... The area. Find a resting place for 2B, quick!

_(9S rises, gradually regaining his strength)_

**POD 153:** Analysis: ideal place to perform maintenance on Unit 2B found. Position marked on map.

 **POD 042:** Alert: Significant blood loss detected for unit 2B. Detection of intact memory data, but probable loss of consciousness.

 **POD 042:** Proposal: Bring the unit to safety location immediately.

_(9S looks at the map)_

**9S:** The resting place... It's... The Resistance Camp.

 **POD 042 (narrative)** : 9S stood up, with determination, and took 2B in his arms to carry her to the Camp.

 **POD 042 (narrative)** : He was struggling, however, because of his strength coming back little by little.

 **POD 042 (narrative)** : But he wanted to do it, even if one of the tactical units could help. Reason: Unknown.

 **POD 153 (narrative)** : A contradictory electrical signal occurred in my programs.

 **POD 153 (narrative)** : A signal that occurred when 9S surpassed his physical abilities.

 **POD 153 (narrative)** : Probably what humans called "anxiety." Low probability, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave critics if you did ^^  
> It's a bit of a test, right now. I already wrote 4 of the 10 planned chapters  
> Do not hesitate to correct me, I'm french so English is'nt my cup of tea. At last I tried!
> 
> Au revoir, et à bientôt !


	2. Scene II : Hate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his awakening, 9S have a little discussion that adds more questions to his troubled mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand, let's go for the second chapter! A lot of discussion, of course, but an important one.
> 
> "Bonne lecture"! As we say :p

** Scene 2: Hate. **

**9S (narrative):** It's been 3 days since I woke up, and 2B was resting right now.

 **9S (narrative** ): The Resistance camp remaned in strangely good conditions, despite all the recent events.

 **9S (narrative):** It was... almost impossible. No, not "almost"… all of this didn't make sense.

 **9S (narrative):** My memory data...wasn’t corrupted. Everything I had learned remained.

 **9S (narrative):** YoRHa predicted our death from the beginning. A2 killed 2B…no…2E.

 **9S (narrative):** I know what 2B is. A unit created to killing me as soon as I break into the Bunker's servers.

 **9S (narrative):** To be fair, it wasn’t complicated to guess it. She is not as good as she thinks for hiding emotions.

 **9S (narrative):** I was a lamb destined for slaughter... and 2B was the shepherdess leading me there.

 **9S (narrative):** I couldn't blame 2B, of course, but knowing that... made my chest so heavy.

 **9S (narrative)** : Reason told me to go on. My body told me to stay away from her. And…something else…was playing.

 **9S (narrative):** Playing with my mind, with my contradictions. I hate that.

 **9S (narrative):** I both wanted…to take 2B in my harms and to put my hands around her neck.

 **9S (narrative)** : The moment when her hand touched my jaw…it was an odd moment.

 **9S (narrative)** : It was like an electrocution. She was touching me. All of this…is real.

 **9S (narrative)** : Knowing that, she could be sweet…as far as kill me once again, right?

 **9S (narrative)** : No…that…is impossible. That thought is pretty scary. How could she react if…

 **Anemone:** Hey, 9S?

_(Anemone took 9S out of his minds. He startled)_

**9S:** Anemone! Don't surprise me like that, you scared me!

 **Anemone:** Hehe, I see that. It's getting late anyway; it's been three or four hours that you watch alongside 2B ...

 **9S (narrative):** The tone of her voice seemed to betray a certain anxiety. Since I arrived here, I've been at 2B's bedside without even greeting the others.

 **9S (narrative):** I was grateful to Anemone for accepting us for a while longer.

 **9S (narrative):** Without the infirmary, it would be difficult for me to heal 2B.

 **9S (narrative):** It wouldn’t be eternal, for sure. But it wasn’t a question for now.

 **9S:** Already? Time passes funny quickly...

 **Anemone:** Believe me, we'd see it even less if night kept falling.

 **9S:** I guess yes, hehe! We're going through a strange time, aren't we?

 **Anemone:** You don't think how much you're saying it well, 9S.

_(With her arms folded as usual, Anemone glances at 2B)._

**Anemone:** Anyway, you're in good company, right?

 **9S (narrative):** She was lying on one of the beds, bandages surrounding her hands and arms.

 **9S (narrative):** Her dress was damaged in many places, revealing her white leotard stained with a dirty red.

 **9S (narrative)** : My presence alongside her was far too long, even for a strong maintenance, I knew that.

 **9S (narrative)** : But I needed to see her. To be here.

 **9S:** Oh, um... Well, I, hehe...

_(Anemone laughs)._

**Anemone:** I won’t blame you.

_(Her face becomes serious again)._

**Anemone:** 9S... Can you come with me? I need to talk to you.

 **9S (narrative):** I looked at 2B, still lying down.

 **9S (narrative):** She only seemed... sleeping, like this. She looked serene, without her headband.

 **9S** ( **narrative):** She looked so...

_(He sighs)_

**9S (narrative):** ... I didn't really know what to think. Happyness, sadness, bitterness... were mixed in my numb mind.

 **Anemone:** 9S? You hear me?

 **9S:** Yeah, yeah Anemone. I'm on my way. Just... give me five minutes, okay?

_(Anemone nodded, and went out)_

**9S (narrative):** My gaze was again on 2B.

 **9S (narrative):** Her sleepy face seemed cold. To tell you the truth, I knew only too much about this coldness.

 **9S (narrative):** Her beauty wasn’t tarnished, however. A kind of... aura floated around her.

 **9S (narrative):** My thoughts just keep being confused. And looking at her all the time didn't help me.

_(By sighing, 9S leaves the room)_

_(Anemone is standing, in her usual location, looking thoughtful)._

**9S:** Hum... Anemone?

 **Anemone:** Ah, here you are, 9S! You've been longer than I imagined.

 **9S:** Sorry. I have...hum...complicated thoughts.

 **Anemone:** It’s visible on your face. Don't worry. We're going through a strange period right now.

 **Anemone:** I wanted to talk to you about something... and I don't know where to start.

 **9S:** If you have any questions for me, don't hesitate.

_(Anemone remained silent, pinching her lips)._

**Anemone:** That… Tower... You finally got into it, didn't you?

 **Anemone:** Everyone saw this weird thing, expelled into the sky. Rumors have been circulating ever since. Some here are frightened... even more than after the destruction of YoRHa.

 **Anemone:** I wonder if it's too soon... but I... want to know what happened.

_(9S frowned, making his visor move)_

**9S:** Too soon? For...?

 **Anemone:** For you. You were in a very... unbalanced mental state, the last few weeks I've seen you. When 2B was dead, you looked…kind of lost. Almost dead, even.

 **9S** : …

_(9S lowers his head, and tightens his jaw)_

**9S:** It's... complicated to explain everything, Anemone.

 **9S:** My head was confused... and I might get carried away.

 **Anemone:** Just do it at your own pace, in that case. We have plenty of time.

 **9S (narrative):** I didn't really know where to start.

 **9S (narrative):** Or even what I was doing. If I was…right, to tell that story.

 **9S (narrative):** Nevertheless, I began to tell her everything that happened.

 **9S (narrative):** Those collectors... my hatred... those Red Twins... and the Tower.

 **Anemone (narrative):** His voice trembled as he told the story, which I listened to patiently.

 **Anemone (narrative):** He had a strange difficulty expressing his emotions... normal for a YoRHa, I guess.

 **Anemone (narrative):** His throat was knotted every time he evoked 2B.

 **Anemone (narrative):** And his voice was tinged with hate when he uttered A2’s name.

 **9S (narrative):** I did everything I could to not cry.

 **9S (narrative):** I saw myself again, stabbing 2B tirelessly at the top of the "God Box".

 **9S (narrative):** Or crushing her models with anger and…a weird “pleasure”?

 **Anemone** (narrative): His hands trembled as he told me about the events of the Tower.

 **Anemone** (narrative): Above all... his fight against A2.

 **9S** (narrative): I couldn't talk about what I learned about YoRHa.

 **9S** (narrative): I didn't have to believe it. I couldn't do it. I didn't want to. Denial, you would say... rightly so.

_(A heavy silence set in)._

**Anemone:** And... So...

 **9S:** A2 and I... killed each other. During a moment of distraction, I stabbed her ... but then her sword pierced me.

_(His voice becomes cold)._

_(He laughs)._

**9S:** Ironic, knowing that it was 2B’s Sword. Before she killed her.

 **Anemone:** Do you still hate her?

_(Anemone's voice hardens too)._

**9S:** What's the point now since she's dead?

 **Anemone:** You were dead as well, 9S.

_(9S had a nervous laugh.)_

**9S:** That was what you wanted to talk about, wasn't it?

 **Anemone:**... Yes.

 **9S:** If you wanted to talk about it, you could have been more direct.

 **9S:** I'll have a hard time forgiving her, Anemone, you better know it.

 **9S:** Yes, I still hate her. I have... kinds of impulses. I want to hurt her. To stab her. To destroy her.

 **9S:** But I know that I pierced her stomach with my sword... still I have this shape... instinct?

_(A long sigh from both of them)_

**Anemone:** 9S, listen... I know how it feels... when you lose someone cherished.

 **Anemone:** That feeling of emptiness, of sadness, of hatred... I know how it feels.

 **9S:** You don't know, Anemone. With all due respect to you... you can't understand...

 **Anemone:** Everyone says that, 9S. I can't blame you.

 **Anemone:** You can't understand how I felt either.

 **Anemone:** A2... was…important to me. We have a common past.

 **Anemone:** To be honest... she was the last witness person in my past.

_(9S's jaws tensed)_

**9S:** You…were a part of the Pearl Harbor Descent, don’t you? That’s why…when 2B and I evoked A2…

_(She nodded)_

**Anemone** : She was the last survivor of her group, 9S. The first YoRHa squad. She’s been through hell, as you did.

 **Anemone** : It wasn’t the first bullshit YoRHa did. But…declaring her a fugitive…was too much.

 **Anemone** : You know, I almost hated you two. Without any reason. It just…came.

_(She sigh)._

**Anemone:** It's been several years now. Seeing A2 had really made me... both happy and sad.

 **Anemone:** I was glad to know that I wasn't the only one who remembered my old comrades. Our friends.

 **Anemone:** Don't be under any illusions, 9S. I'm mad at you. Oh, really. But I…I forgive you.

_(Her arms are tightening)_

**9S:** Anemone... Why would you do that?

 **Anemone:** It's not out of kindness. But I really think you were a good person before that.

 **Anemone:** I forgive you because I want to move on. I don't want to let my hatred eat away at my conscience.

 **Anemone:** I won't allow myself.

 **9S (narrative):** Her words struck me like swords in my heart.

 **9S (narrative):** Weather seemed cold, all of a sudden. Really cold.

 **9S (narrative):** I wish I could answer her. Explain her that I wasn’t wrong…But I couldn't.

 **9S (narrative):** I had killed hundreds of enemies before, A2 was only the largest among them.

 **9S (narrative):** But, during this discussion... I understood that I had done the same thing she did to me.

 **9S (narrative):** I killed an ally. A relative. A victim of YoRHa. A friend.

 **9S (narrative):** I wasn't better than her.

 **9S (narrative):** I was... as monstrous as she was.

_(9S's hands trembled)._

_(Anemone puts her hand on his shoulders)_

**Anemone:** 2B... seems really important to you, don’t she?

 **9S:** Why... Why are you saying that?

 **Anemone:** It’s just clear as glass. Simply. And I feel like you need to talk about it.

 **9S:** I... don't really know... what to think about her.

 **Anemone:** What do you think?

 **9S:** It... It's confusing, Anemone. I'm aware of... some things. But it…is hard to accept it.

 **9S:** 2B... was a “particular” YoRHa model. An E-Type model. I guess you don't know what these units were for.

_(Anemone denied)._

**9S:** Forget it, then. Just... I know something. Something that should make me hate her.

 **9S:** And yet I don't blame her. I just can't.

 **9S** : When she was gone, I already guessed “this”. But I didn’t care.

 **9S** : But now…I don’t know why it starts to melt my brain. I don’t know what to do.

 **9S:** All the moments I'm with her... are times when I’m peaceful.

 **9S (narrative):** I probably looked silly by thinking, and saying all this...

 **9S (narrative):** But emotions are merciless.

 **Anemone:** You have a strong connection with her, 9S.

 **Anemone:** It will be up to you to put words on it. But in these troubled times, she needs you more than ever.

 **Anemone:** And you will probably need her more than ever.

 **Anemone:** You, YoRHa units, were not allowed to express your emotions...

 **Anemone:**... but don't forget that you can't fight them. This applies to affection as well as hatred.

 **Anemone:** Give yourself some time. In any case, that's not what you'll miss anymore.

_(A silence)._

**9S:** And you? 2B has A2’s face... you recognized her the first day we met.

 **9S:** Doesn't it hurt you… to see her?

 **Anemone:** I... think... Yes. I don't blame her, she didn't choose.

 **Anemone:** But when I see 2B alive with "her" face... it's like she stole the place of her rightful owner.

 **Anemone:** I don't think A2 wanted to... continue any longer. She survived more than lived.

 **9S:** Does she... wanted to die?

_(Anemone begins to leave, her face marked by melancholy, without answering)._

**9S:** Anemone?

 **Anemone:** Hm, 9S?

 **9S:**... Thank you. For accepting us. And... I'm sorry. For all.

_(Anemone has a bittersweet smile)._

**Anemone:** You don't have to thank me. I'm just doing what I can.

 **9S (narrative):** Her words tormented me all "night" long.

 **9S (narrative):** The Camp seemed strangely silent... far too even.

 **9S (narrative):** Guilt corroded my stomach. The pain twisted my false heart.

 **9S (narrative):** My Black Box... that filth. That thing that brought me closer to the machines I was supposed to hate.

 **9S (narrative)** : But I never had to hate them. I don't want to...anymore.

 **9S (narrative):** I didn't even want to kill anything to let off my nerves.

 **9S (narrative):** 2B weighed in all strata of my brain, of my thoughts.

 **9S (narrative):** And hatred begin to give its way to compassion for A2.

 **9S (narrative):** If only... I could find a way... to wash away my sins...

 **9S:** POD 153?

_(The POD is approaching)._

**POD 153:** POD 153 to 9S. How are you, 9S?

 **9S:** I think this is the first time you ask me about my news.

 **POD 153:** Negative: Unit 153 assigned to psychological monitoring of 9S. Analysis of the psychological state recurring...

 **9S:** I get it. POD, I need a place where...I will be able to think.

 **9S:** Join me but stay in silent mode until I ask for anything. Alright?

 **POD 153:** Affirmative.

 **9S (narrative):** I needed to go... Somewhere. Anywhere.

 **9S (narrative):** To get away of the camp... of the world... of 2B, too?

 **9S (narrative)** : I will not go away too long, I swear! I couldn't abandon 2B!

 **9S (narrative)** : But...I need time. Just a few moments for myself.

 **9S** ( **narrative** ): I... didn't deserve to live.

 **9S** ( **narrative** ): So, I had to find a reason to continue.

 **9S** ( **narrative** ): Whether in joy, or pain.

 **9S (narrative)** : So, I bought some medics, updated my plug-in chips, and go somewhere.

 **9S (narrative):** Searching responses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "2B" next... (yes, it's a pun)
> 
> I tried to depict 9S's thoughts after all the events of the game, without being too dark or too innocent. I think he's still a little...crazy and with a lot of personal questions. I wanted something intimist.
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> PS: I will not be as fast as I am right now for every chapter. As I said, I already wrote the 4 first parts so it's going to be a little fast in the beggining
> 
> PS2: Yeah, I choosed to following the events from Ending D. I thought it was interesting to put 9S in the same wrongs he deplores to A2, by killing her (and it was much complicated with ending C).


	3. Scene III : Ugliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2B is in rest mode. But a stange vision appears during those couples of hours. She's facing the person she hates the most...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go for the 3rd chapter! I'm really happy for the critics and the good start!  
> Hope you'll like what's coming next.

**Scene 3: Ugliness.**

**2B (narrative):** I was kneeling in an empty white space. As infinite as universe.

 **2B (narrative):** The air was soft and warm, almost reassuring.

 **2B (narrative):** Almost like a cocoon where my tissues and bits of metal could melt gently.

 **2B (narrative):** I felt... strangely light. None of my swords was hanging behind my back.

 **2B (narrative):** My faithful black dress had swapped for a light sleeveless veil.

 **2B (narrative):** I didn't know its color, although transparency wasn't a concern for me.

 **2B (narrative):** No one was there.

 **2B (narrative):** This feeling... a mixture of appeasement and quiet solitude invaded me.

 **2B (narrative):** These little moments were rare, enough not to suffer but too much to envy them.

 **2B (narrative):** Time passed slowly. Even more than on Earth.

 **2B (narrative):** My thoughts were emptying of their meaning, probably for the first time in years.

 **2B (narrative):** I was enjoying a certain... carelessness.

 **2B (narrative):** In the distance, a light flickered. A weak light, strangely brighter than the white covering that place.

 **2B (narrative):** I wanted to get close, but my legs were still fixed to the ground.

_(Suddenly, the wind blows)_

_(The landscape changes, becoming the interior of a cave)._

**2B (narrative)** : My legs are finally free.

 **2B (narrative)** : A field of flowers now surrounds me. White, bright, and beautiful flowers.

 **2B (narrative)** : Their light illuminated my body, absent from any trace of wear. It was like I was freshly built.

 **2B (narrative)** : The flowers were Lunar Tears. I was more than sure.

 **2B (narrative)** : The veil covering my body was greyish, very loose and light.

 **2B (narrative)** : I could feel a smile sketching the features of my face. A smile imbued with... freedom?

 **???:** Oh no, you're not free, sweetheart.

_(2B turns around, surprised)_

_(In the distance, a female figure is leaning against a wooden stake embedded in the ground)_

**2B:** Who said that? Who are you?

 **???:** Come on, you know me well...

_(2B takes some hesitant steps)_

**2B:** What the…?

 **2B (narrative):** The figure was in front of me on a décor similar to mine. Except the “cavern” was white, and the flowers were…black?

 **2B (narrative)** : I approach the figure. It had the same face as me.

 **2B (narrative)** : As well as my usual dress... my headband... my weapons.

 **2B:** You are...

 **???:** …Who you really are. YoRHa Unit No.2... Type E.

_(2E's face appears. She wears the famous YoRHa dress)._

_(The light separates the two characters: 2B is on dark side, 2E on white side)._

**2E:** I'd like to pretend to be happy to see you... "2B." But that would be a lie.

_(2E laugh with sarcasm)_

**2E:** Although it wouldn't be one more that would kill you, huh?

 **2B (narrative)** : Paralysis avoided me from responding.

 **2B (narrative)** : Was it fear or anger? I cannot answer at the moment.

 **2B (narrative)** : That face disgusted me. From every depths of my being.

 **2B (narrative)** : That face was just a plastic designed to camouflage a pitiful being.

 **2B (narrative)** : It was a beauty, even I had to admit, created to trouble. To scare.

 **2B (narrative)** : And that face, so ugly, smiled with a touch of sadism.

 **2E:** Hey, don't do that face, that’s makes you even colder! I’m sure you’re going “Two Be” prettier if you smile!

 **2B:** Shut. Up. You're not me. You're...

 **2E:** I'm your deepest part, 2B. Just...

_(She yawns)_

**2E:** Just going to talk a little bit. You're always so cold, so distant... I think I never saw you laugh, hm?

 **2B:** I don't want to laugh. I want answers.

 **2E:** Answers? To questions you didn't ask? Haha, you're so...

_(Before she could finish her sentence, 2B threw herself at her)_

**2B (narrative):** I didn't expect to react in a such epidermal way.

 **2B (narrative):** I was tired. Tired of all these exhausting events. Of those unceasing deaths.

 **2B (narrative):** I needed a let-out. All I have to say... is that I was quite disappointed.

 **2B (narrative):** "2E" had violently pinned me to the ground.

 **2B (narrative):** Her two swords were planted and crossed in the ground around my neck.

 **2B (narrative):** All her body pressed mine. I couldn't fight.

 **2E:** Seriously? Did you really think it was going to be solved so simply?

_(Her voice took on an icy hue. A sadistic laugh came out)._

_(She put her hand on 2B’s face, and then run her fingers along 2B’s body)_

**2E:** 2B... I know this little body very well. Its strengths...

 **2E:** Its weak points...

 **2E:** His desires... its shortcomings...

_(She shook her hand somewhere. 2B scream in pain.)_

**2E:** And its impulses. Don't think you can control me. I know all of you too well.

 **2B:** Please... 2... E... stop…

_(2E exalted with joy, quite theatrically)_

**2E:** That was so easy, hehe! Come on, I'm not going to leave you like this anyway.

_(2E got up and removed the swords from the ground. 2B sat down)._

_(A silence set in)._

**2B:** Why are you here?

_(2E shrugged)_

**2E:** I don't know, sweetheart. It's up to you. Are you dying? Are you sleeping? Are you physically here?

 **2E** : I have absolutely no idea.

 **2B:** I see... Where are we?

 **2E:** Look around you and you'll see, hm?

 **2B** (narrative): I would have reprimanded her, but it was quite difficult to address "yourself".

 **2B** (narrative): My gaze paid more attention to the place. Undoubtedly, this was Emil's place.

 **2B** (narrative): This probably explained the presence of flowers... but as for the rest...

 **2E:** It's crazy that you haven't asked yourself the most obvious question yet.

_(2B does not respond, continuing to observe)._

**2E:** I'll wait a long time, I guess...

 **2B:** I ask the questions I want.

 **2E:** And because I am you, I am waiting for ONE question in particular. Come on, you're better than that!

 **2B (narrative):** Her voice was mocking, haughty. A total opposition to who I was.

 **2B (narrative):** It all made no sense. Why this... thing... decided to take my form?

 **2B (narrative):** Why come to torment me, torture me again?

 **2B (narrative):** Why don't it just leave me alone, in peace?

 **2E:** I think you haven't noticed what you're leaning on, sweetheart.

_(Intrigued, 2B stood up)_

_(She discovered the wooden pillar embedded in the ground)._

**2B:** A wooden pillar?

 **2E:** Welcome to your eternal resting place, 2B.

 **2B:** My... What's going on?

 **2E:** One thing humankind called "a grave”. Basically, something done to bury their bodies.

 **2E:** To remember them. This is your grave, a proof that someone in this miserable universe appreciates you a little.

 **2B (narrative):** This definition made almost no sense to me.

 **2B (narrative):** It was deeply useless, strange and... symbolic.

 **2B** : 9S…

 **2E:** Well, you understand quickly, actually.

 **2B:** Why did you take me there?

 **2E:** Meh, I don't really know. Maybe a tribute to pay? Maybe something to repair?

 **2B:** A tribute to myself?

 **2E:** Are you still wondering about logic?

 **2B:** In this situation, I think so, yes!

_(2E exploded with laughter, while 2B became furious)._

**2E:** Hey, relax! Your body has just been rebuilt.

 **2E:** I know we don't really love each other, you and me, but a little respect for your body anyway!

 **2B:** I don't like this body.

 **2E:** Because it's stained with blood? That was just our mission, didn’t that?

 **2B:** No. Because I'm ashamed of it. This body is hideous.

_(Long sarcastic whistling)_

**2E:** You haven't observed yourself enough in a mirror, then.

 **2B:** Don't give yourself superior airs, you act as falsely as when I hide my emotions!

_(2E clapped her hands)._

**2E:** Ha! You're on the right track!

 **2B:** Wh-What did you say?

_(2E breathed a long and exasperated sigh)._

**2E:** Let's go back a little bit. You were thinking about your famous Nines, weren't you?

 **2E:** Poor of him, isn't it? And it’s a quite funny story when we think about it.

_(2E laugh)._

**2E:** It's pretty sad that he came across the most selfish of units.

 **2B:** Shut up.

 **2E:** Plus, he's a good boy. Helpful, caring... a real heart grave, without hesitation.

 **2E:** If you were human, you'd have to worry, sweetheart.

 **2B:** You... don't know 9S. I'm not allowing you...

_(2E suddenly shook her hand around 2B's neck)._

**2E:** I know him more than anyone in the world, 2B.

 **2E:** My mission was to kill him over and over again. I've seen every last seconds of his lasts moments.

 **2E:** Every moment when air was missing from his lungs. Every cry of pain and betrayal. Every time he scream our name.

 **2E:** I was the one listening to him when he spoke. You were the one he saw cutting his throat.

 **2B:** You...

_(2E tightens her grip. 2B suffers)._

**2E:** Don't forget we're the same, sweetheart.

_(Her other hand lands on 2B's face, and slides along her body for the second time)._

**2E:** Your anger, your resentment, your desires and your entreaties... that's what I am.

 **2E:** I'm the one who cried on his body about 48 times. The one who prayed tirelessly.

 **2E:** I'm the one who always wanted to escape all this. You're just the mask I was wearing.

 **2E:** You're the metal doll that obeyed. The one who planted the blade. The one who has not suffered, ever.

 **2E:** You're the ugliness, 2B. And you're the one with the new chance.

_(2E let her grip go. And she laughs)._

**2E:** What... magnificent... Evidence... of your selfishness... sweetheart.

 **2B (narrative)** : Her laughter was the scariest thing I could hear.

 **2B (narrative)** : It was a nervous laugh, mixed with pain and madness, frustration and sadness.

 **2B (narrative)** : And yet I had no reaction, contrary to what I expected.

 **2B (narrative)** : Tears flowed down 2E's face. My tears.

 **2B (narrative)** : All this... didn't make sense... Who was afraid? What should we to be afraid of?

 **2B (narrative)** : I felt cold. Haughty. Almost cruel. A weapon...

 **2E:** Yes... Hihi... a weapon... That's what you are, Unit No.2 Type "B."

 **2E:** An emotionless weapon. Mercilessly. Worthless. You're fake, and ugly despite your beauty.

 **2E:** You are my gangrene and my shame. The one I hate... The most in the world...

_(This time it's 2E's turn to jump on 2B)._

**2B (narrative)** : I was taken aback, and she wasn’t sparing her strength.

 **2B (narrative)** : The blows she carried to my face were like stones thrown at a convict.

 **2B (narrative)** : I struggled as I could, but 2E was right about one thing. She knows my body too well.

_(Both units fight, 2B dominated largely by 2E)._

_(Cracks appear on both sides of the set)._

**2E:** Why did you have to come back? Why didn't you succumb to this damn virus?!

 **2E:** We could have finally been at peace! No longer have to see his face again! No longer have to torture him!

 **2B:** Stop talking, and fight...

_(2B spits blood. Her veil is torn in many places)._

**2E:** You're doing it again! Stop pretending!

 **2B (narrative):** Hatred was perspiring in her voice. A hatred tinged with deep distress.

 **2B (narrative):** Her fist fell on my face, disturbing my sight.

 **2B (narrative)** : My hands pulled patches of skin off her face.

 **2B (narrative)** : We hit where it hurt, literally.

_(Cracks are becoming more and more important)._

_(2B and 2E separate, both breathless and bloodied)._

_(They are lying on the ground)._

**2E** : Goddamn...

 **2B:** Shit…

_(In the distance, a new figure appears. It's getting closer)._

**???:** Come on, don't be afraid.

 **2B (narrative)** : The voice was familiar to me, albeit hoarse.

 **2B (narrative)** : A strange sensation was passing through my body.

 **2B (** **narrative):** And as I turned my head, I understood why...

 **2E** : Nines?

 **2B** **(narrative)** : She had whispered that name, almost with hope.

 **2B (narrative)** : 9S, without his visor, approached us with small steps.

 **9S:** Don't worry, 2E... It'll be fine...

 **2B (narrative)** : This was not the first time 9S said "my real name."

 **2B (narrative)** : Not the first time at all... each one of the previous times was followed by... executing my mission.

_(The figure resembling 9S approaches and kneels alongside 2E)._

**2B** **(narrative)** : Their exchange of glances was almost obscene.

 **2B (narrative)** : But I didn’t… care at all?

 **2B (narrative)** : Slowly, I crawled towards the wooden stick planted a few meters away.

 **2B (narrative)** : I rose above all my pathetic strengths and looked at both "forms."

 **2B (narrative):** They whispered words I didn't understand. Words that made 2E cry.

 **2B (narrative):** Their faces were close. Too close. I knew those looks, those smiles.

 **2B (narrative)** : No pain ran through my body. No pain at all.

_(2B grabs the wooden stick, taking it off the ground)._

_(As she approached the two forms, she began to hear a voice. Her voice)._

**2B (echo)** : Stop it! You're not allowed to!

_(2B raised the stick above her, and began to strike violent blows at 2E)._

**2B (echo)** : Leave me alone! I want to be alone!

_(Another blow. 2E screams in pain. 2B remains impassive. 9S is no longer there)._

**2B (echo)** : If this place is my grave, well let me die in peace! Let me go! Let me forget about you!

_(Another shot. 2E's facial skin peels off. Many of her parts are broken)._

**2B (echo)** : Let me forget the howls of the machines! YoRHa's cruelty! 9S's supplications!

_(One more shot. 2E doesn't move. 2B continues with pleasure, motivated by hatred)_

**2B (echo)** : Let me forget the flowing blood, the tears I swallow and their acid taste!

_(One more shot. The floor is covered in blood. Lunar tears no longer shine)._

**2B (echo)** : Let me forget all about it!

_(One more shot. 2E's metallic skull is visible)._

**2B (echo):** Let me forget you!

_(One more shot. The wooden stick breaks)._

**2B (echo):** Let me hate my own self as I should!

_(Silence)._

**2B (narrative)** : It's dark, again. And I'm cold.

 **2B** **(narrative)** : I'm so cold.

 **2B (narrative)** : I silently begged that no one come.

 **2B (narrative)** : I was screaming for someone coming help me.

 **2B (narrative)** : And in the midst of this din, only one voice stood out.

 **2E (echo)** : You haven't asked yourself the right question yet.

_(2B wakes up, panicked)._

_(Her hands tremble and a tear bead to her cheek)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be next...
> 
> I hope you liked! A bit of a strange chapter, but one I'm particulary proud of!  
> The next one will be shorter, it will be the transition between emotional exposition and the scenario.  
> See ya'!


	4. Scene IV : Questions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between 2B's strange dream and 9S's doubts, their POD exchange units data again. They start to "feel" and to ask themselves some questions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fourth chapter! It's the first "transitional chapter", the next one will be a little longer. From 6th chapter, there'll be a little more action and tension.  
> Good reading!

**Scene 4: Questions.**

_(It's all dark, only the voices can be heard)._

**POD 153 (narrative):** It's been 40 hours since Unit 9S left the Resistance Camp.

 **POD 153 (narrative):** The heat of the desert suffocated him while sand invaded his shoes.

 **POD 153 (narrative):** He wandered, simply, without purpose or markers.

 **POD 153 (narrative):** Sometimes he climbed dunes, other times he slipped.

_(We can see the red spots from the little robots)._

**POD 042 (narrative):** It's been about 20 hours since Unit 2B woke up.

 **POD 042 (narrative)** : Her mental state seemed stable, according to six vital diagnoses “I” made.

 **POD 042 (narrative)** : But her behaviour towards members of the Resistance was harsh.

 **POD 042 (narrative):** Her neural activity was very random, too.

_(A light comes on from the ceiling. The two PODs faces each other)._

**POD 153:** POD 153 to POD 042. Start of data exchange about units 2B and 9S.

 **POD 042** : Affirmative. Analysis: Unit 2B's operational status is nominal. All system checks are green.

 **POD 042** : Although unstable, her mental state does not present any inherent risks. Observation: Unit 2B alternates between moments of deep reflection and absent-mindedness.

 **POD 153:** Question: Is this a normal reaction, after all the events that have occurred in recent months?

 **POD 042:** Probability to the tune of 55 to 60%. According to human records, that is a syndrom we can define as "PTSD"

 **POD 153:** Need more clarifications about the nomination "PTSD".

 **POD 042** : "Post-Trumatic Stress Disorder" is a mental disorder that can develop after a person is exposed to a trumatic event.

 **POD 042** : A lot of human soldiers were victims of that disorder, returning from war. We can deduce that 2B is also victim of that.

 **POD 153:** Understood. Analysis: Health status of Unit 9S is pretty good.

 **POD 153:** Minor physical deterioration, treatable quickly. Mental state of Unit 9S...

 **POD 042:**...

 **POD 153:**...

 **POD 042:** Waiting for a end of sentence.

 **POD 153:** Analysis: Tactical support unit unable to define the mental state of Unit 9S.

 **POD 153:** Very obvious alternation between a stable condition and moments of dementia.

 **POD 042:** Request for clarification of the terms "moments of dementia."

 **POD 153:** Clarification: Unit 9S becomes extremely angry and violent towards himself.

 **POD 153:** Sometimes he screams or crys uncontrollably. Tactical support unit unable to act.

 **POD 153:** He also asks a lot of questions, but with unknown answers.

 **POD 042:** Which ones?

 **POD 153:** Broadcast of 9S's audio recordings to the Tactical Support Unit POD 153.

_(9S’ s voice begin to playback, with the sound quality of a radio)._

**9S:** Hey, POD?

 **9S:** Say, do you think... that all this doesn't make sense?

 **9S:** Say, do you think... I have... missed something?

 **9S:** Say, do you think... that I don't deserve to live?

 **POD 153:** End transmission.

 **POD 042:** Question: Why does Unit 9S disturb his own mental state?

 **POD 153:** Unknown.

 **POD 042:** Shouldn't he be happy? We revived Unit 2B, to which he feels strong connection.

 **POD 042:** The 14th War of the Machines takes a pacifist turn.

 **POD 042:** The Resistance still holds, and 9S is helped by all.

 **POD 153:** Probably. THeory: 9S is probably in shock after learning about Project YoRHa.

 **POD 042:** Yet, since YoRHa no longer exists, this kind of emotion should be useless.

 **POD 153:** Of course.

_(Silence)._

**POD 153:** Question, POD 042.

 **POD 042:** I'm listening.

 **POD 153:** Do you think... that we made a mistake?

 **POD 042:** Unknown.

_(Small silence)_

**POD 042:** We "wanted" to revive him, as we did for units 2B and A2. Although the notion of "will" is superfluous to me.

 **POD 042:** We did not choose that he remembers these secrets.

 **POD 042:** I'd like to pick up on a thought from Unit 9S.

 **POD 153:** Do it.

 **POD 042:** Unit 9S said… he wonders if he "deserves" to live.

 **POD 042:** Question: Is life compatible with the notion of "deserving"?

 **POD 042:** And, if so, is that our mistake? To have "thought" that units 2B, 9S and A2... "deserved" to live?

_(Silence)._

**POD 153:** Unknown.

 **POD 153:** We are not the most qualified to respond to that.

 **POD 042:** Who, then?

 **POD 153:** Unknown.

 **POD 042:** If we don't know how to answer these questions, unit 153... What are we for?

_(Silence)._

**POD 042:** Proposal: change of subject.

 **POD 153:** Question: Why?

 **POD 042:** Because I'm starting to "feel" what humans call "guilty."

 **POD 042:** This electrical signal is contradictory to me. So I'm rephrasing my proposal to change the subject.

 **POD 153:** Proposal accepted. What is the latest information about Unit 2B?

 **POD 042:** Unit 2B currently located at the edge between the shopping centre and the Forest of the New Year's Kingdom.

 **POD 042:** She broke all contact with other androids, as well as with Unit 042. She trains several hours a day.

 **POD 153:** Why?

 **POD 042:** Transmission of Unit 2B's answers to this question.

_(The voice of 2B resonates, with the quality of a radio broadcast)._

**2B:** I train to feel alive, POD.

 **2B:** To avoid feeling useless.

 **2B:** To not think. I do what I do best: destroy things.

 **POD 042:** End transmission.

 **POD 042:** Proposal: Support Unit 042 will continue to monitor her condition. Maintaining data exchanges between units 153 and 042 highly advised.

 **POD 153:** Affirmative. Question: Are new information about the A2 unit available?

 **POD 042:** Negative. Last recorded location in the central desert area, without any other data.

 **POD 153:** The central desert zone?

 **POD 042:** Affirmative.

 **POD 153:** Oh... Alert: Risk of a delicate situation.

 **POD 042:** Proposal: clarifications.

 **POD 153:** The central desert area is where Unit 9S was located for the last time.

 **POD 153:** He's been alone in the desert for a week, ignoring my warnings.

 **POD 153:** Unit 9S still in conflict with Unit A2 due to the death of Unit 2B. Precautions needed.

_(The light bulb flashes)._

**POD 042:** I suspect that this concludes our exchange here.

 **POD 153:** Affirmative. Updated Units 9S and A2 data.

 **POD 042:** Ultimate question, POD 153.

 **POD 042:** Do you think a divine form exists?

 **POD 153:** Totally inconsistent question. “God” is a valueless term for technological tools.

 **POD 042:** Technically, if an entity can create life, it becomes a divine form.

 **POD 042:** Based on the data we have on human beliefs. Thus, humans are technically our divine forms.

 **POD 042:** Therefore... given that we brought units 2B, A2 and 9S back to life... Aren't we divine forms, too?

_(The POD remained silent, stunned by the logic of this thought)._

**POD 153:** Unknown.

 **POD 042:** Well then, humans who said that philosophy is the answer for all questions were wrong. After all.

_(The light goes out)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be next...  
> I hope you liked it! Thanks to the very first comments and (almost) 200 views! It's huge for me!  
> See you soon for the 5th chapter!
> 
> UPDATE: Tanks to In_a_Quandary for the little corrections on this chapter!


	5. Scene V: The desert of our feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2B and 9S need each other, they knew it. But their worst enemy, after all this time...are themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Welcome to the 5th chapter of "Doubts and Nightmares"!  
> I just realized that the first chapter was published only 7 days ago, and we already reached 200 views! I didn't expected such a good start in only one week, thank you everyone! 
> 
> Good reading!

**Scene 5: Lost in the desert of our feelings.**

_(The light comes on and a desert setting appears)._

_(9S walks alone. He's tired, he's thirsty)._

**9S (narrative):** How many days have passed since I arrived in the desert?

 **9S (narrative)** : I don't know. The seconds went away, carried by the hot, dry wind,

 **9S (narrative):** And my thoughts were broken between these piles of sand, swallowing emotions and time.

 **9S (narrative):** I walked non-stop, to occupy my legs. To do something with all this energy.

 **9S (narrative):** My urge to kill had become a disgust. There's a handful of steps, I don’t know how many,

 **9S (narrative):** I saw a machine, a golden biped. His little white eyes looked at me insistently.

 **9S (narrative):** It blinked, as if to greet me. And a few seconds later, it ran over me.

 **9S (narrative):** My rare reflexes in combat were useful for once, in fact it had been expeditious.

 **9S (narrative):** The machine was screaming something, as if they were lamentations. "My love, where are you?"

 **9S (narrative):** "I'm alone. I'm scared. I'm going to die." And then it yelled, "Elpizo, come to me!"

 **9S (narrative):** The machine exploded, spilling its fuel on the burning ground.

 **9S (narrative):** For the first time in my life, it was neither anger nor denial that took place in my heart.

 **9S (narrative):** It was guilt. At this moment, the sand doesn’t absorbed fuel, but blood.

 **9S (narrative)** : And, strangely, I whispered a kind of tribute. Almost a prayer.

 **9S (narrative)** : And I'm back on my way. Walking the dunes, accompanied by my solitude.

_(The light changes, and the scenery passes over the Commercial Facility)._

_(2B is alone, waiting in an elevator)._

**2B (narrative)** : How many hours had passed since that strange dream?

 **2B (narrative):** I don't know. Loneliness had struck me head-on when my eyes opened.

 **2B (narrative)** : No one to watch me. No one to greet me. Anemone came, of course, but...

 **2B (narrative):** I don't know how to say it. I slipped away without saying anything to a secluded place.

 **2B (narrative):** My instincts led me to the abandoned Commercial Facility.

 **2B (narrative)** : Of course, I was only interested in one place. Emil's cave.

 **2B (narrative)** : A strange, and very unpleasant sensation shook my stomach as I descended the elevator.

 **2B (narrative):** Sensation that disappeared once I arrived in the place. The atmosphere was calm, smoothing.

 **2B (narrative):** Nevertheless, I saw the thing that made my heart tighten: the wooden stick.

 **2B (narrative):** The one of my "nightmare." The one 9S planted. My visor was on it.

 **2B (narrative):** Dozens of questions crossed my mind. The "good one" was probably not there.

 **2B (narrative):** Unpleasant memories came to mind. Screams. Pleas. Statements. Laughs. Orders.

 **2B (narrative):** I was holding back a sarcastic laugh. Loneliness was what accompanied me.

 **2B (narrative):** And my familiar poison came back to infuse in my programs. Guilt.

 **2B (narrative):** Quietly, without saying anything, I took the visor, and put it back in my eyes.

_(No more lights. Only the sound of the wind.)_

_(The lights light up above the comedians)._

**9S:** Hey, 2B? Do you think that one day, we'll ever live in peace?

 **2B:** Hey, 9S? Do you think that one day, all of this will stop?

 **9S:** Hey, 2B? You know that in a world without you, I'm nothing?

 **2B:** Hey, 9S? Can you imagine a world where we would be alone, you and me?

 **9S:** Hey, 2B? For you, am I the danger?

 **2B:** Hey, 9S? For you, was running away the solution to escape from danger?

 **9S:** I'm probably a bit of a coward.

 **2B:** I'm probably incredibly cruel.

 **9S** : But I need…

 **2B** : But I need…

 **2B & 9S: **…I need you more than anything else.

_(The wind is blowing stronger. The lights go out)._

_(October 1st)._

**2B (narrative)** : 9S had been missing for several days now.

 **2B (narrative):** Can't find the signal from his Black Box.

 **2B (narrative):** Anemone was as stunned as I was but told me she couldn't do anything.

 **2B (narrative)** : She assured me, however, that the number of enemy machines has dropped sharply.

 **2B** **(narrative)** : Especially since the Tower events. In a way, 9S and A2 saved the world. But at what cost?

 **2B (narrative):** I spent several long hours each day looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

 **2B (narrative):** I was angry with him for leaving. And yet I couldn't blame him.

 **2B (narrative):** He probably guessed who I really am. As he did every time.

 **2B (narrative):** He... had to run away from the monster he discovered. Survival instinct. At least this time, he'd live.

 **2B (narrative):** So why was I so... sad?

**9S (narrative):** I ordered my POD to blur my Black Box signals. And to go far away.

 **9S (narrative):** Probably a silly attitude, but I needed to cut myself off from the world.

 **9S (narrative):** Yet I scared myself when I realized how much loneliness drove me crazy.

 **9S (narrative):** Rage was coming back. To YoRHa, the world, anyone who can suffer from the wrath of my insults.

 **9S (narrative):** 2B kept coming back to my mind. The only 2B I wanted. My 2B.

_(In the background there are screams. Those he screamed at the top of the "Soul Box")._

**9S (narrative):** I was obsessed with my memories. They were incomplete. What an uncomfortable feeling…

 **9S (narrative):** How many years of my life did I lost? How many times did 2B had to punish herself for my faults?

 **9S (narrative):** How did she feel, by the way? Pain? Anger? Nothing at all?

 **9S (narrative):** A morbid thought comes to my mind... androids have been programmed to feel pleasure in killing.

 **9S (narrative):** To make us want to fight forever. But... Types E... How did they feel?

 **9S (narrative):** I don't think I want to develop any longer. But that thought mortified me.

_(9S misses a step, crashing into the burning sand)._

**9S** : Argh…

 **9S (narrative):** My body was screaming to go back, but I couldn't do it.

 **9S (narrative):** Not until I could come back without feeling shame.

 **9S (narrative):** I was burning, the Sun was so hot. My stomach twists, as if my components were liquefying.

 **9S (narrative):** My Black Box is overheating, I feel it. I feel like an idiot, so stupid.

 **9S (narrative):** A shadow point was a few meters away from me, I went there with difficulty.

_(9S sheltered behind the shadow point, near a cliff)._

**9S:** Okay, let's try to not be insane.

 **9S:** I'm alone. I have only a few medics, and no plan. I don't know what to do and filled with hundreds of questions.

 **9S:** Particularly good record, eh, 9S? You idiot.

_(The POD appears)_

**POD 153:** POD 153 to 9S: Good Afternoon, 9S.

 **9S:** POD! What are you doing here? That’s not what I ordered!

 **POD 153:** Sorry, Unit 9S. But I couldn't do that.

 **9S** : What?!

 **POD 153:** I repeat: Tactical Support Unit 153 unable to accept the order of Unit 9S.

 **9S:** And why?

 **POD 153:** Because it would have been contrary to my willingness to take care of Unit 9S in all circumstances.

_(9S could not answer, surprised)._

**POD 153:** Unit responsible for your "resurrection" with the help of support unit 042.

 **POD 153:** "We" defied the YoRHa Command implanted in our system to get there.

 **POD 153:** Reason: Strong emotional connection created between support units and YoRHa units.

 **POD 153:** Summary: It is impossible for me to leave you alone, because it betrays my "will".

 **POD 153:** Leaving you so alone would have "affected" me greatly if the term is correct.

 **9S (narrative):** This dialogue made no sense. PODs are tactical units, free of all emotion.

 **9S (narrative):** With all the knowledge they had stored, they could not understand or feel.

 **9S (narrative):** In short... what I saw from the machines. After all, anything is possible in this world.

_(With a hesitant hand, 9S lightly patted his POD)._

**9S:** Thank you, POD. 

**9S:** I needed it.

 **9S (narrative):** I had more details about our "resurrection." They had a hard time rebuilding us.

 **9S (narrative):** It was almost funny to see how my case was more complex. Even in death, I was pissing off my world.

 **9S (narrative):** The POD confessed to me, during our discussion, that it took hours to hunt mackerel at the various fishing points in the area.

 **9S (narrative):** Just so I don't get to eat it while fishing. That was so stupid, but I laughed about it.

 **9S (narrative):** I could only thank my POD.

 **9S (narrative):** Strangely soothed, I began to observe the desert at length. This place I hate.

 **9S (narrative):** I had to admit a part of beauty to it, though. The golden reflections of the Sun on the sand, the ochre color of the cliffs, the majesty of its giant dunes.

 **9S (narrative):** It was a dangerous place, in which life was (almost) unable to develop.

 **9S (narrative):** And yet a veil of beauty could cover it. Kind of like everything on this planet.

 **9S (narrative):** Finally, I found a certain serenity. Doing nothing. To let my curiosity arise on something else.

 **9S (narrative):** And yet a question came to mind. One that could change everything.

 **9S** : Eh, POD.

 **POD 153:** What's going on, 9S?

 **9S:** You said that you two, PODs 042 and 153, reassembled our various parts to revive us. I’m alright?

 **POD 153:** Affirmative.

 **9S:** And POD 042 was assigned to A2 after 2B’s death. Isn't that right?

_(The POD remained silent)._

**9S:** POD... Please...

 **9S (narrative):** I had never begged for my POD until then. Decidedly, everything was going weird...

 **POD 153:** Affirmative. POD 042 assigned to unit A2 according to the last wishes of Unit 2B.

 **9S:** According to the last wishes of... Huh?!

 **POD 153:** Known reasons, but Unit 042 wants to let 2B express herself.

_(A hint of anger and annoyance perspires in 9S’s voice)._

**9S:** Why does it decide that?

 **POD 153:** Because "he" respects 2B as much as I respect you, 9S.

 **POD 153:** Unit 042 has seen Unit 2B many times in her weakest states. "He" knows how she thinks.

 **POD 153:** Whether you like it or not, with all due respect... It's up to her to tell you about it.

 **9S (narrative)** : I couldn't answer that. And it hurts.

 **9S (narrative):** 2B was not as good as she thought to hide her emotions.

 **9S (narrative):** And to tell the truth, guessing her true identity was only a matter of time.

 **9S (narrative):** But she played her part to the end. I have never seen her laugh or cry.

 **9S (narrative):** In any case, not the "me" who could speak at the moment.

 **9S (narrative):** All my questions... were reserved for another time. When I’ll see her again. When we tell everything to each other.

 **9S (narrative):** But now... I have a priority.

 **POD 153:** Question: Unit 9S should clarify his intentions.

 **9S:** POD... I have to find her. I know you have resurrected her too.

 **POD 153:** 9S... We...

 **9S:** POD, listen to me. I hate her. I'm mad at her. But I want to get this straight.

 **9S:** If you brought her back, there's a reason. And I want to know.

 **9S:** And if it was fate that brought her back to life... then I might take the opportunity to clean up my filth.

 **9S:** I need to know the last known location of Unit A2. Please...

_(The POD does not respond)_

_(A few seconds later, the POD speaks)_

**POD 153:** Analysis: last traces of A2’s Black Box signal identified. Position marked on map.

 **POD 153:** Request: friendly dialogue with A2 highly recommended.

 **9S:** Thank you, POD. Let's go!

_(He starts running)_

**POD 153** : 9S?

 **9S:** What's going on, POD?

 **POD 153:** Be careful. Please.

_(9S smiles)._

**9S:** Don't worry. I have a reason to be careful this time.

_(The lights go out)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be next...


	6. Scene VI: What we truly are (UPDATED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2B and Anemone have a little discussion. Both of them hides terrible secrets about every single thing they knew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. AHEM. Hi Folks!  
> I did something stupid, the other day.  
> I wasn't totaly attentive, so I published only the first 30% of the chapter :')  
> I'm so sorry about that. There's the full chapter, now. Sorry.  
> Good reading !

**Scene 6: What we truly are.**

_(October 17th. The wind blows. The forest appears)._

_(Machines with helmets and armors are assembled)._

**Machine Chief:** Our glory is not over! We must still honor the memory of our King!

 **Machine Chief:** Even if the androids no longer come to face us, we must avenge our King!

 **Machine Chief** : We have been trained for the glory of our kingdom! We must honor it!

 **Machine Chief:** We are the last worthy representatives of the kingdom! Our lives are the most important!

_(Soldiers jump with joy, except one)._

**Machine Chief:** We have to live! We're going to colonize the land! Annihilate the enemies! Save the King's memory!

 **Machine Chief** : No place for traitors, fearful, grunts!

 **Machine Chief** : Today I proclaim the Declaration of the Al-Power of...

_(Before it can finish his sentence, a sword pierces its metallic abdomen)._

_(At the explosion, all machines stop jumping)._

**2B:** I don't think this is your day, little boy.

_(The machines screamed in anger)._

**Soldiers** : For the glory of our King!

 **Soldiers** : Death to the invaders!

 **Soldiers** : We will fight to the end!

_(The fight begins. The machines are outnumbered)._

_(Sounds of explosions and mechanical pain are heard)._

**Soldiers** : Die, Android!

_(There is only one machine left after a minute and a half)._

_(2B raises her weapon, ready to finish it)._

**2B:** Your turn, then. You’re the last one.

 **Fearful Soldier** : No! Hold on! I don't want to die!

_(The fearful soldier moves its arms in all directions, and then runs away)._

**2B** **(narrative)** : What a weird machine... after all, I should be used to it since time.

 **2B (narrative):** These few machines often met in that zone, in a strangely regular way.

 **2B** **(narrative)** : I had chosen this area to train when I didn’t do something Anemone asked me to.

 **2B** **(narrative)** : I had stopped looking for 9S for a week. Anemone, some resistance fighters and my POD strongly advised me not to continue.

 **2B** **(narrative)** : If he wanted to leave, he had his reasons. 9S is a ball of energy, filled with curiosity.

 **2B** **(narrative)** : He deserved this sudden freedom, to be able to let his desire to explore take over the rest.

 **2B (narrative):** It doesn't matter if it hurt me, at least he'd be happy. I have no doubt about that.

 **2E (echo):** Don't lie, sweetheart. You're not as strong as you think you are.

_(2B does not respond, just watching the fearful soldier run away)._

**2B** **(narrative)** : I don't know why I let this machine go.

 **2B** **(narrative)** : Probably an ounce of pity surprised me. It was time to go… “home”.

 **2B** **(narrative)** : My steps guided me quietly to the Camp, which I had not seen for five days.

 **2B** **(narrative)** : Strangely, since the Tower, this place has a heavier atmosphere. Marked by mourning.

 **2B** **(narrative)** : Ignoring the circumspect glances, I began to look for Anemone.

_(2B looks but does not find Anemone)._

**2B:** Weird... Um… what’s this?

_(She notices, at the back of the camp, Anemone talking to Jackass)._

_(Both whispers almost inaudible words)._

**Jackass:** Shit, Anemone, listen to me! Are you really going to hide this from them? They deserve to know!

 **Anemone:** How long have you been talking about “deserve”, huh? It would be silly to say that now, Jack...

 **Psycho:** Damn! Doesn't it matter to you? YoRHa, humans, machines... this report upsets everything we know about our lives, Anemone!

 **Anemone:** I know, Jackass! But I don't want our companions to know. Not after everything we've been through.

 **Jackass:** But you're crazy?! They need to know! You're going to let them believe again that...

_(She suddenly notices 2B)._

**Jackass:** We'll talk about it later.

_(Jackass goes away, giving a weird look to 2B)._

**2B (echo):** That’s weird... what were they talking about?

 **2E (echo)** : No idea. I don’t know why, but I feel bad about this thing.

 **2B (echo):** For once I have to agree with you. This is not normal at all.

_(Anemone seems embarrassed)._

**Anemone:** 2B? What are you doing here?

 **Anemone:** Some people were starting to worry about seeing you more, especially after your multiple injuries.

 **2B:** I'm fine, Anemone. I'm just trying to break the time.

 **Anemone:** Ah, um, I see. Not much to do, I guess.

 **2B:** If the machines become almost all pacifists, yes. It's for the best, anyway.

_(Anemone shrugged)._

**Anemone:** Until I get back in touch with Pascal, I can't be sure of anything.

 **Anemone:** On this patch of the continent at least, we are at peace for the moment.

 **2B:** Good. Let's hope it continue.

_(An embarrassed silence set in)._

**2B:** Um, can you join me? We need to talk about something.

 **Anemone:** It looks urgent. You look tense, 2B... Are you all right?

 **2B:** ... Yes, I am.

_(2B began to walk away)._

**Anemone:** Hey, wait! What exactly do you want to talk about?

 **2B:** About 9S, especially.

_(With a surprised air, Anemone follows 2B)_

_(They are now at the Commercial Facility)_

**2B (narrative)** : Anemone's face betrayed a kind of anguish.

 **2B (narrative)** : The Commercial Facility was as empty as ever.

 **2B (narrative):** A few people pass through it, however, from time to time.

 **2B (narrative)** : Some even think about trying to reuse it. After all, why not.

 **2B (narrative)** : We sat on a rusty metal step. And the silence set in.

 **Anemone:** Good. I think we'll not be disturbed in that place.

 **2B:** Yeah.

 **Anemone:** So, what do you want to talk me about?

 **2B:** Is there any news about 9S? I ask, just in case.

 **Anemone:** Um, no, not really. We continued to search him as I promised, but he’s like invisible. Even his POD is not findable.

 **2B:** I see.

_(2B pinches her lips to hide her disappointment)._

**2B:** I was just asking myself some... questions.

 **Anemone:** Ask them to me if you need. I don't know what I could answer but...

 **2B (narrative):** At that time, I didn't know what to say. So many questions to ask.

 **2B (narrative)** : So many ways to feel silly. I hated that feeling.

 **2B:** Do you think…that 9S…ran away for a reason?

_(Anemone seems dubious)._

**Anemone:** Complicated, this one. I guess he probably had a good reason to go but...

 **Anemone:** Wait. Did you say that he…"ran away"? Do you think he just quit us?

 **2B:** Technically, that's what he did. He must have felt... I don't know....

 **Anemone:** In danger? There aren’t any enemy machines here.

 **Anemone:** And especially on the date you returned to the camp. Nothing to report.

 **2B:** In that case, why did he leave?

_(Anemone, uncomfortable, presses her file on her chest)._

_(2B doesn't notice it)._

**Anemone:** I don't know, 2B.

 **2B:** It's not the first time you've said that. I should have expected that.

 **Anemone (narrative):** I was in a hell of a situation.

 **Anemone (narrative):** To be honest, I didn't expect to be so quickly taken by the subject.

 **Anemone (narrative):** I usually let these kinds of things be managed by themselves.

 **Anemone (narrative):** What matters to me is that my comrades and friends are alive.

 **Anemone (narrative):** I had to constantly put my feelings to one side. For the good of all.

 **Anemone (narrative):** But this time…everything was so different. I knew everything. About humanity…

 **Anemone (narrative):** I didn't even realize. I just couldn't do it. I'd like to scream, to scream so loud.

 **Anemone (narrative):** I couldn't even do it. No reaction or emotion...I was cold... as if I were 2B.

 **Anemone (narrative):** No... I'm rough with her. 2B protects herself more than anything else, with this coldness.

 **Anemone (narrative):** I suddenly thought about A2. Either somewhere in the wild or dead.

 **Anemone (narrative):** In any case, she was alone again. I was hoping for the opposite... and yet...

_(Anemone breathed a long sigh)._

**Anemone (narrative):** Yes, I was obsessed with her death. I was like, "Not again! Not... not now...”

 **Anemone (narrative):** I wanted to avenge her. A form of anger was developing towards her murderer...

 **Anemone (narrative):** But I never let that impression take over when we were looking for 9S.

 **Anemone (narrative):** I'm a leader. I had to be worthy of my rank, worthy of Rose's legacy.

 **Anemone (narrative):** I had to be stronger than my feelings. Even if I’m cracking up.

 **Anemone (narrative):** My discussion with 9S came back to my mind. He seemed so hesitant, so lost.

 **Anemone (narrative):** So…lonely. He was lonely despite 2B's return? Why?

 **9S (echo):** 2B... was a…particular…role model. An E-Type.

 **9S (echo):** Forget it. Just... I know something. Something that should make me hate her.

 **Anemone (narrative):** An E-Type. A type I had absolutely no idea about its existence.

 **Anemone (narrative):** YoRHa still hid many secrets in shadows.

 **Anemone (narrative):** I glanced at Jackass’s report. I'll never tell anyone. I've never done that before.

 **Anemone (narrative):** What if... Was the answer there? In those things I didn't know?

 **Anemone (narrative):** I had to find 9S. To get some answers. And also... maybe...

 **Anemone (narrative):** Maybe I can help them. They needed it. They deserved it.

 **Anemone (narrative):** If humanity is extinct, after all... I might take the opportunity to do something good.

 **Anemone (narrative):** That's the best goal I can have. To be a good person.

 **Anemone:** 2B... How long were you in the field?

 **2B:** Why do you want to know? Does this have anything to do with it?

 **Anemone:** No. I just want to know. We are far from many generations... and I want to know exactly how long I'm dated.

_(A slight amused grin appeared on 2B's face)._

**2E (echo):** Here! Would you let yourself go, sweetheart?

 **2B (echo):** Shut it. This is not the time... I want to change my mind.

 **2E (echo):** Changing your mind won't bring Nines back, you know?

 **2B (echo):** I don't want to think about it. I don't want to have to think about it anymore.

 **2E (echo):** Would you leave him in the wild? At the mercy of the world?

 **Anemone:** 2B?

 **2B:** Yes? Not? Uh... Sorry Anemone. Strange thoughts.

 **Anemone:** You're not the only one in that case.

 **2B:** If you say so. And, about time... that's a good question. Maybe two or three years, I suppose?

 **2E (echo):** So little time? I thought you'd lost count.

 **2B (echo):** I... thought it too.

 **Anemone:** Three years? It's less than I thought.

 **2B:** Technically, we were the newest generation. Before... you see.

 **Anemone:** I see yes. It’s hard to believe that I technically saw the beginning and the end of YoRHa.

 **2B:** When did you were deployed?

 **Anemone:** During the 8th Machine War. Long before the Pearl Harbor Descent.

_(2B’s visor moved, as if she were raising an eyebrow)._

**2B:** 200 years? I'm not surprised. But you're in good shape, though.

 **Anemone:** That means I look old, don’t I?

_(Anemone seemed more amused than offended)._

_(2B did not answer)._

**Anemone:** And, um... during those three years, how long have you worked with 9S?

 **2B:** Hum...

 **2E (echo):** "Too much," isn't it?

 **2B (echo):** Far too much for our mental health.

 **2E (echo):** Ah, that's new. You say "our”. It’s pretty sweet.

 **2B:** Maybe... so much time? I've lost track, actually.

 **Anemone:** You seemed freshly paired, I’m correct? Or was it just an impression?

_(2B did not answer, firm-faced)._

**2E (echo):** What's happening to you?

 **2B:** I... don’t know…

 **2E (echo):** Little tip: avoid speaking out loud, it makes you look crazy.

 **2B:** What's your point, Anemone? Why are you suddenly interested in 9S and...

_(2B understands something)._

**Anemone:** 2B...?

 **2B:** Type E... 9S told you about it…didn’t he?

_(The tone of her voice was not interrogative, quite the contrary)._

**Anemone:** It's... true. 9S just asked me if I knew... I don't even know what it's about.

 **Anemone:** 2B. I don't know what all this means, but...

 **2B:** Don't add anything, Anemone. We all have our secrets to hide, after all.

_(Her voice was colder, more than ever)._

**2E (echo)** : You're not a little harsh on her, sweetheart? She just wants to know.

 **2B (echo):** It's none of your business. Why are you so kind, all of a sudden?!

2E (echo): Very tender, your irony... and I remind you that we share the same body. My beautiful.

 **Anemone:** I just want to help.

 **2B:** Help in what?! What do you really want to know, Anemone? Why did 9S tell you about this?

 **2B:** Why is it all happening? Why did he leave? Why do we live without knowing death?

 **2B:** Why this, why this... I guess we have a lot of questions to ask about answers that we want to hide.

_(She gets up and begins her departure)._

**Anemone:** Hey, wait for 2B!

 **Anemone:** I wasn't lying to you, saying I wanted to help you. I want to understand why 9S left.

 **Anemone:** There's no way he left out of hatred. I can't believe it. Not after you saw him after you died.

 **Anemone:** I just want to... help, 2B. To at least do one thing well, somewhat human.

_(2B stands, crossing his arms and turning his back on Anemone)._

**2B:** In this case, I want to know what Jackass revealed to you.

 **2B:** I won't share it with anyone. I just need to know, too.

 **2B:** If there are things we need to know, 9S and I, the ultimate YoRHa... I want to know.

 **2B:** Know what I've been used for. And then you'll know what I really am.

_(Anemone takes time to think)._

_(She sighs and gets up to join 2B)._

**2B (narrative):** She put her hand on my shoulder, comfortingly.

 **2B (narrative):** His smile was tinged with sadness, but warm. She seemed to promise me not to abandon myself.

 **2B (narrative):** Did I deserve this compassion? Another person who shares my mind would say no.

_(Anemone silently give the portfolio to 2B)._

_(On the record was marked "Machine Research Report, By Jackass”)._

**2B (narrative):** And yet, I needed it so much at that very moment. Especially... to find out that...

 **2E (echo):** Humanity... no longer exists?

 **2E (echo):** During... all this time? We... I…fought for nothing?

 **2E (echo):** My comrades who died in battle... Operator 6O... the Commander...

 **2B (echo):** That's not what you're interested in, you know that.

 **2B (echo):** You think about all the times I had 9S’s blood on my hands.

 **2B (echo):** You think about all his cries, his supplications, his smiles. You think about our promise.

 **2B (echo):** And now you're crying. Now you have a gaping hole into your heart.

 **2E (echo)** : Shut up! Oh, Nines... I’m sorry...

 **2B (echo)** : We serve no purpose anymore, you and I, "sweetheart."

 **2E (echo):** I know... and if 9S is not there... if he left because of me...

 **2E (echo):** So, what can we do?! We have never served anything good! We have no rules, no landmarks, nothing!

 **2B (echo):** We will continue what we do best. To be crazy. To be desperate. To be a murderer.

 **2B (echo):** We will continue everything we hate. We will be that cold thing named “2B”.

 **2E (echo)** : I don’t want it. I want to be free! I want to be what I truly am!

 **2B (echo)** : There’s no place for you. You don’t deserve this world.

 **2E (echo)** : Does the world deserve a monster? Does it deserve to be abandoned, like 9S?

 **2B (echo)** : Maybe, yes. Because it’s too heavy for our shoulders. Too heavy to still carry it.

_(2B stay silent, walking away. Anemone feels bad)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be next...


	7. Scene VII: My fortress of loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A2 woke up alone, as she always did. This time, though, in the desert, her solitude begins to weigh too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you're okay in those troubled times. There's been 13 days I hadn't posted a chapter, sorry about that.  
> This is, at this day, my longest chapter.
> 
> Hope you'll like it! Have a good reading!

**Scene 7: My fortress of loneliness.**

_(Flashback. 5th September)._

_(A2 is awake, sitting at the edge of an old window)._

**A2 (narrative):** Life is an infinite circle of bad luck and vicious chance.

 **A2 (narrative):** Just me being able to talk about it proves that thing. My awakening is a chance and a curse.

 **A2 (narrative):** I was finally free…I was finally going to join those I miss terribly. To know the comfort of death.

 **A2 (narrative):** But instead, it was my loneliness that accompanied me…once again.

 **A2 (narrative):** I wasn't sad or angry anymore. Just… in a deep boredom.

 **A2 (narrative):** That feeling was strangely familiar to me.

 **A2 (narrative):** Humans were very strange, to have given us emotions. Everything would have been easier without.

 **A2 (narrative):** I probably would have preferred to assume my inhumanity. I was in the image of those who created me.

 **A2:** Sorry, folks. Looks like I’m still on road...

 **A2 (narrative):** Without asking any more questions, I left for another location. It was easier to act than to think.

 **A2 (narrative):** I had nowhere to go except these places I've seen many, many times. And nobody to...

 **A2 (narrative):** No... I have Anemone. She's the only one left. I probably should...go and see her. One day.

 **A2 (narrative):** When I'll feel ready. For the moment, my good old cocoon of solitude was waiting for me.

 **A2 (narrative):** I don't think I want to know why I came back. Nor even if other YoRHa android had survived.

 **A2 (narrative):** I probably wouldn't know what to think... I probably wouldn't know what to do.

_(24 October. The desert is still as hot as ever)._

_(A2 walks alone. Her long white hair shines to the Sun)._

**A2 (narrative):** I was pretty disappointed with the desert. There were normally several dozen of machines.

 **A2 (narrative):** I expected to see the very weird ones, with ridiculous masks and accoutrements.

 **A2 (narrative):** It became an habitude to go over here when I wanted to slash some things.

 **A2 (narrative):** There were always a lot of this filth of machines to destroy here.

 **A2 (narrative):** Not anymore. The desert was now as hollow and lifeless as possible.

 **A2 (narrative):** And my desire to kill, previously irrepressible, became more and more weedy and monotonous.

 **A2 (narrative):** I don't know if the events of the Tower are related to how I felt.

 **A2 (narrative):** But it was becoming strangely disturbing. I was even beginning to regret not seeing one.

 **A2 (narrative):** Many places that used to be filled with them seemed to have emptied.

 **A2 (narrative):** And I didn't even dare go back to Pascal's old village... I didn't even know if he was still alive.

 **A2 (narrative):** My loneliness became a slow poison, attacking my patience and my psychological state.

 **A2 (narrative):** I was alone. Aimless. No markers. With nothing to destroy. Not even my own life. I was just wandering around.

_(The wind is blowing stronger. A sandstorm is growing)._

**A2:** I really needed that…

 **A2 (narrative):** The wind was blowing as strong in only one place of this desert, I had to get too far away.

 **A2 (narrative):** I was caught in the torrent of sand, and despite my efforts I kept drifting.

 **A2 (narrative):** Out of pure survival instinct, my legs were fighting against the force of the wind. But that wasn't enough.

_(A2 is pushed by the storm to a quieter corner)._

_(In the distance, she notices an oasis)._

**A2 (narrative):** I recognized the place without hesitation.

 **A2 (narrative):** I didn't go there very often, and actually it was mostly by unfortunate chance.

 **A2 (narrative):** This time, however, a distant body was lying next to the water.

 **A2:** Hey oh! Is anyone there?

 **A2 (narrative):** As I approached, a kind of apprehension grew in me.

 **A2 (narrative):** I recognized the dress of the YoRHa troops. There's... still a survivor, after all?

 **A2 (narrative):** The body was the one of a female model, with red hair. Unfortunately, no signal came from her Black Box.

 **A2 (narrative):** I should have known. Too bad. I prayed for her, to my surprise, and reached out to retrieve her body...

 **A2 (narration):**...but an awful scream broke the silence.

_(A golden machine emerges from the top of the high dune)_

**A2 (narrative):** Its cries of pain echoed in my ears like a painful memory.

 **A2 (narrative):** A strange sensation emanated from this kind of mechanical echo, and that high-pitched voice.

 **A2 (narrative):** Like a cry of distress, mixed by a devastating madness.

 **A2 (narrative):** It was a cry of mourning. It was a human cry, too much for a machine.

 **A2 (narrative):** Although... if humanity was so cruel... perhaps it suits better these machines than us?

 **A2 (narrative):** Before I could do anything, the damaged machine ran at me.

_(Devastating sword blows are exchanged)._

_(A2 manages to destroy one of the machine's arms)._

**Machine:** Die... Die... Die! Die, Android!

 **Machine:** You... are false. You... are monsters. You... are pathetic.

 **Machine:** You... Have... Taken... my heart. You... Have... Taken... my love.

 **Machine:** You... Kill. You... Remove. You... Punish. You... Deserve... to disappear.

_(A2 destroys its other arm, then one leg, screaming in rage)._

**Machine:** I... I'm alone. I... have no one left. I... don't want to live anymore.

 **Machine:** I... hate you. I... despises you. I... disgusts you...

 **Machine:** I... want to die. I... Want... you to kill me.

_(A2 succumbs to her usual hatred, and pierces the machine in the heart)._

_(The machine is riddled with mechanical bursts)._

**A2 (narrative):** The machine cried before exploding, spilling its fuel on my body.

 **A2 (narrative):** "Agapé, forgive me." It was a strange name, even for machines.

 **A2 (narrative):** And, before I could clean my garment, another body dressed in black appeared in the distance.

_(A male android crawls on the ground, in poor condition)._

**A2 (narrative):** It was definitely a YoRHa android. In bad shape, on the verge of death... but alive.

 **A2 (narrative):** And it was only when he lifted his face that I could recognize him.

 **A2 (narrative):** An android I had to kill so many times before.

 **A2:** 9S?

_(His clothes are in tatters, and blood flows down his body)._

**9S:** No... I... can't...

 **9S:** It hurts... I have to...

 **A2 (narrative):** Once again, I fell back into this infernal cycle alternating life and death.

 **A2 (narrative):** It was almost obvious: if I survived, he survived too. Although it makes no sense.

 **A2 (narrative):** There, on the horizon, was no longer that rabid and sad boy I used to know.

 **A2 (narrative):** There, on the horizon, I saw a soldier walking through the battlefield hoping to survive.

 **A2 (narrative):** All I had to do was... to look away and leave him to his fate.

 **A2 (narrative):** He couldn't come back twice now.

 **A2 (narrative):** It was simple... if I close my eyes, I’ll be free of this unjust cycle which brought back the less deserving.

_(9S’s health is still decreasing. He hasn't any medication. He can't see very well)._

**9S:** I'm not going to survive. I'm going to die. Again.

 **9S:** I can't... not now...

 **9S:** Hel... Help! Someone!

 **9S:** Anyone! Anything…

 **A2 (narrative):** He was slowly, pathetically, approaching. As if, this time, he wanted to survive.

 **A2 (narrative):** Without his visor, I could see a weird kind of determination in his eyes.

 **A2 (narrative):** Not a furious determination... but a sincere one.

 **A2 (narrative):** His clothes are torn. His hand stretched out, as if to catch his savior's.

 **A2 (narrative):** My hands tremble. I don't know what to do. I don't know what I want to do.

 **A2 (narrative):** My gaze turns to the oasis... there was probably a way to treat him. To help him!

 **A2 (narrative):** Wait…why would I help him?! He tried to kill me! And he thinks he deserves my pity?

 **A2 (narrative):** He…is… my enemy. He's my enemy. He's my enemy. He's... My... enemy?

_(9S's hand stretches, trembling and weak, in the distance)._

**9S:** 2B... forgive me... I'm an idiot.

_(Suddenly, A2's hand catches 9S's)._

**9S:** What... Who are you?

 **A2:** Don't ask any questions, 9S! We don't have time!

 **9S:** A...2?

_(His voice wasn’t tinged with anger, but with a sincere surprise)._

**A2:** I told you, no questions! I don't know what you did, but I'm not going to leave you like that!

_(A2 carries 9S on her back)._

**A2 (narrative):** I ran as fast as I could to get back to the oasis.

 **A2 (narrative):** 9S was a bit heavy, but he seemed so fragile at the same time.

 **A2:** What the hell are you doing here?! Where's your POD?

 **9S:** I... lost it... in the... sandstorm...

 **A2 (narrative):** A strange sensation had run through my artificial epidermis. A thrill.

 **A2 (narrative):** I can't describe it... but it was something I hadn't felt in years.

 **A2 (narrative):** It wasn't fear. I know it wasn’t it. So what could it be?

 **9S:** I... don't feel good...

 **A2:** I know! Hold on! Auugh...

_(Another sandstorm is brewing; walking becomes more complicated)._

**A2:** Again, I needed that!

 **A2 (narrative):** 9S tightened his arms around my shoulders, as if he were clinging to life.

 **A2 (narrative):** Instead of bothering me, it strangely gave me a greater desire to continue.

 **A2 (narrative):** I couldn't let him go now, not like that.

 **A2 (narrative):** So, I continued, struggling against the wind and my weaknesses, climbing the huge dune overlooking us.

_(9S moans in pain)._

**A2:** Hey, don’t dare you to go! I'm not doing this to see you die in my arms!

 **A2:** Hold on a little more, you idiot!

_(The storm is calming down)._

**A2:** We're almost there, go on 9S!

 **A2 (narrative):** If 9S could retrieve the body, he would be healed completely in a few seconds.

 **A2 (narrative):** We had to reach it, no matter the cost.

 **A2 (narrative):** I finally saw the oasis, with the android corpse in the distance.

 **A2 (narrative):** And I rushed onto it. What a stupid mistake.

 **A2 (narrative):** The sand was too slippery. I fell, face in the sand. 9S fell to the ground.

 **9S:** Arf...

 **A2:** I hate the desert... 9S, we're almost there!

 **A2 (narrative):** The old unit was only a few meters away from us, and yet reaching it seemed horribly complicated.

 **A2 (narrative):** 9S crawled, a few sparks blaring from his open limbs. His moans were getting louder.

 **A2:** Wait.

_(A2 put 9S standing, supporting him by the shoulders)._

**9S:** Thank you... A2...

 **A2:** You'll thank me when you're cured, and you're not helping me!

_(9S and A2 reach the body)._

**A2** : Get this back quickly if you want to survive!

 **9S:** But...

 **A2:** What? 9S, we don't have time, and you can die in any second, so do it!

_(9S does not respond. He stretches out his arm, ready to recover the body of the android)._

**9S:** This... doesn't work...

 **A2:** What do you mean?! It’s impossible!

 **9S:** Wait... I'm trying... again...

_(The body of the android disappears, sucked in by 9S. He is healed from all his wounds)._

**A2 (narrative):** I was finally able to let 9S free without him falling to the ground. A long silence then set in.

 **A2 (narrative):** His gaze filled with strange embarrassment, as if he’s ashamed that this situation happened.

 **A2 (narrative):** Did he still hate me? Perhaps. At least, we would be two in that situation.

 **9S:** Ahem... Thank you, A2.

 **A2:** You don't have to thank me. You just got lucky.

 **A2 (narrative):** I looked up at the sky, feeling the Sun burning my skin.

 **9S:** It's super hot... do you want to go in the shade?

 **A2:** Yeah.

_(9S and A2 shelter in the shade of one of the trees around the oasis)._

_(They are sitting next to each other)._

**A2 (narrative):** 9S didn't know what to say or where to put. I felt it.

 **A2 (narrative):** He was just stammering words without any coherence, which tended to annoy me very easily.

 **A2 (narrative):** I decided to give him a little patience.

 **A2:** Well, let's make it simple. What happened to you?

 **9S:** Since the Tower?

 **A2:** Uh, no. I mean, yes, but not now. What happen to you, before I saved your ass?

 **9S:** I... I was taken by surprise. In a very stupid way, actually.

 **A2:** Oddly, it doesn't surprise me.

 **9S:** I was surprised by a bunch of sanded machines, and even though I defeated them, I, hum, over-abused on care.

 **A2:** And why was there one left, then?

 **9S:** She popped up right after the others. But there was something weird about it. This one was screaming with grief.

 **A2:** Oh yes?

 **9S:** Hey, don't look at me like that! I know what I heard! The machine said I had destroyed its "hope."

 **9S:** I don't really know what it was talking about, but I understood…that anger when it almost killed me.

 **9S:** And then a sandstorm formed... I didn't have enough strength to resist it.

 **9S:** I owe you one, A2.

 **A2 (narrative):** "For all the times you tried to kill me, I hope so!" I wanted to reply.

 **A2 (narrative):** But I hold it back. He didn't need to hear that, and I didn't want to create another enemy.

 **A2 (narrative):** Why did I save him, after all? I don't know. In any case, I will have no stupid remorse in the future.

 **A2:** It's nothing. Tell me, what the hell are you doing in this desert?

 **9S:** You don't wonder how I got back to life?

 **A2:** I've asked myself enough. No need to weigh me down with your case.

_(9S scratches the back of his head)._

**9S:** I... I was looking for you. We have to talk, A2.

 **A2 (narrative):** That, I was far from expecting. I tossed him up and down, crossing his arms.

 **A2:** About?

 **9S:** A lot of things, actually. It... It's complicated, A2.

 **9S:** It's weird... I feel like I have so little time, while we have so much more of it nowadays…

_(His gaze is planted on the ground)._

**A2:** I'm used to this feeling. Believe me, it's a trap you don't want to fall into.

 **9S:** You've been hanging out alone for a long time, heh?

 **A2:** Yep. I got used to it, even though I was disturbed from time to time.

 **A2 (narrative):** Despite his slight amused smile, his gaze did not leave the ground.

 **A2 (narrative):** It was something that tended to annoy me. Yes, again. I’m angry very quikly.

 **A2:** Hey. If you want to talk to me, at least look me in the eye. Otherwise I'll leave you to talk with the sand.

 **9S:** Believe me, I still have a hard time looking you straight in the eye, A2.

_(9S raises his head, finally looking at A2 with difficulty)._

**9S:** You have her face, A2.

 **9S:** It's not your fault, it’s not her neither. But... it’s still hard to look at you with that damn face.

 **A2:** ...

 **A2:** You're still mad at me, I guess?

_(9S nods)._

**A2:** 9S... Listening... I had no choice.

 **9S:** We all have a choice, at one time or another, A2.

 **A2:** What could I have done? And you? What would you have done? I know you guessed what was happening to 2B.

 **A2:** You have your flaws but you are far from being stupid, you necessarily guessed that she was infected.

 **9S:**... Yes, I do.

_(A2 sighs)_

**A2:** She asked me, 9S. She felt that her time has come.

 **9S:** You didn't wait for me to ask you the question...

 **A2:** I prefer not to turn around the spot. I understand. You don't have to forgive me for anything, actually.

 **A2:** I don't need it. And I know you didn’t choose to hate me.

_(A2 rises)._

**9S:** A2... wait...

 **A2 (narrative):** The tone in his voice seemed a little pleading. I had never really heard him that way.

 **A2 (narrative):** I had so much opportunities to meet him. Why did it seem... lost…this time?

 **A2 (narrative):** Yurk. I disgust myself... I feel like I'm rusting.

 **9S:** I can't forgive you. But... I'm sorry. For everything.

 **9S:** For what you've been through, for what YoRHa has done to you. For trying to kill you. I apologize, A2.

 **9S:** I'm always looking for answers... but... if I still have a soul, I want it to be at peace.

 **A2 (narrative):** I felt strange. As if, in spite of everything, his words reached me.

 **A2 (narrative):** 2B told me that 9S wanted to be a good person.

 **A2 (narrative):** Perhaps he was the only intrinsically good among all of us?

 **A2 (narrative):** The faces of my former comrades came to mind. They're smiling at me, I think.

 **A2 (narrative):** Did the girl who wanted to discover and contemplate the world still exist, in this old and all patched up body?

 **A2:** You don't need to apologize, 9S. You just... need time.

 **9S:** But I...

A2: Listen. If you need me, I'm ready to help. If you need anything... to grieve over 2B...

_(9S suddenly looked embarrassed)._

**A2:** What?

 **9S:** No…nothing.

 **9S:** I wouldn't think you'd want to help me. I didn't imagine you to be so... nice?

 **A2 (narrative):** This sentence made me laugh. The many times we met were marked by blood.

 **A2 (narrative):** Marked by hatred. Revenge. Very few opportunities to look... "nice."

 **A2:** Neither do I. I guess we can’t fight ourselves, can’t we?

_(9S shrug)._

_(Suddenly, a metallic tinkle sounds)._

**9S:** Huh? Weird.

 **A2:** What?

 **9S:** I feel like something is resonating around here.

 **A2** : ...

 **9S:**...

_(The metallic tinkle still rings)._

**A2 (narrative):** 9S went to the source of this strange noise. Namely the middle of the oasis.

 **A2 (narrative):** With his legs in water, he began to dig the sand.

 **A2:** Are you sure it's from there?

 **9S:** Trust me! I... I have a hunch.

_(While the two androids dig, voices resonate)._

**1:** Brother!

 **2:** Hihi, you're so funny!

 **3:** Please, no! I don't want to die!

 **4:** Tick, tock... goes the clock...

 **5** : We're going to make this world beautiful again.

 **6** : Get out! I hate you: Don't you dare talk to me!

 **7** : You **** me...?

_(A2 pulls something out of the sand)._

**9S:** What is...?

 **A2:** What the hell is that?

 **A2:** It looks like a simple white cube... Is that what makes this noise?

 **9S:** Look, there are small scratches on it... looks like...

_(9S took the "White Box" hesitantly)_

**A2 (narrative):** His hesitant gaze did not give me confidence.

 **A2 (narrative):** Feverishly, he put his hand to his chest, and removed his Black Box.

 **A2:** Uh... are you sure about that?

 **9S:** Don't worry, it's just to compare. Look. They're similar.

_(He give the "White Box" back to A2)._

**A2:** Aaaugh!

 **9S:** What's going on?

 **A2 (narrative):** Something strange happened in my chest.

 **A2 (narrative):** As if my Black Box were burning on its own.

 **A2 (narrative):** The White Box trembled in my hand, and suddenly lit up.

 **A2 (narrative):** Small orange streaks, similar to those of our Black Boxes, dotted the object.

 **9S:** It's really weird...

_(Suddenly, A2 screams. She's twisted with pain)._

**9S:** A2?! What happen?!

_(It’s difficult to her to answer)._

**A2 (narrative):** It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts.

 **A2 (narrative)** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

 **A2:** I... It's burning!

 **A2:** My Black Box! It's...!

_(She ejects the Black Box from her own body. This does not calm the pain)._

**9S:** O-okay, don't panic! I'm go-I'm going to find a solution!

_(9S get up, and run to recover A2's Black Box)._

**A2 (narrative):** 9S! No! Don’t go away! Don't let me die!

 **A2 (narrative):** I'm in pain... it's burning...

 **A2 (narrative):** Hands are on my head... around my body...they crush me...

 **A2 (narrative)** : What is it?

 **A2 (narrative):** I... I...

 **9S:** Calm down A2! I'm trying to help you!

 **A2:** 9S... my... Black... Box...is…

_(A2’s Black Box spits out volutes of smoke; it's too hot for 9S to hold it)._

**9S:** Oh shit…no! It doesn't smell good...

 **A2 (narrative):** What's happening to me? I'm scared? I... am...afraid…I’m going to die?

 **A2 (narrative):** It's not possible... I... didn’t fear death since…I'm scared...

 **9S:** A2?

 **A2:** What?! Gaaargh! 

**9S:** I have a plan... but you're not going to like it.

_(He takes the White Box, then opens A2’s chest)._

**A2:** Hey... Hey! Hold on! You...

 **9S:** You are an old model, A2. My Black Box isn't compatible with your body.

 **9S:** All I can try is this thing... Let me do it!

 **A2:** What if it kills me?! We don't know anything about this thing, 9S! It's stupid!

 **9S:** In both cases we don't have other solution! And I want to try anything I can! I don't want to see anyone else die, A2!

_(A2 can't answer, but still suffers)._

**A2 (narrative):** Why was his voice so panicked? Why was he suddenly worried about me?

 **A2 (narrative):** When I saw his eyes, I understood. It was obvious, though.

 **A2 (narrative):** I have 2B's face. And he wouldn't let another person who looks like her die.

 **A2 (narrative):** 2B... Was she alive? Was she as unlucky as me?

 **A2 (narrative):** Pain chased these thoughts. Feverishly, I nodded.

 **A2:** Do it... fast... and if you hack me... don’t break too much inside...

 **9S:** Don't worry. I know how much we care about our memories.

_(9S inserts the White Box into A2's rib cage)._

_(9S puts his hands around her head)._

**A2** : 9S…?

 **9S:** Yes, A2?

 **A2** : I feel weird…as if I’m going to sleep…

 **9S:** That's normal. I'm a scanner, I have competences in maintenance. Don't worry.

_(They share a friendly gaze. 9S smiles, and A2 closes her eyes)._

**9S** : Okay…moment of truth…

 **9S:** Strangely, that Box seems compatible... What is this thing?

 **9S:** Question for another day, I think...Okay, here we go! Hacking in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be next...  
> Yeah, the first cliffhanger of the series. I hope you liked !  
> Don't forget to comment, it's useful to me for improve my skills!  
> See you next time, folks!


	8. Scene VIII: Are you afraid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the events about A2 and 9S, 2B is wandering around. In the old factory, her POD start a wierd discussion about "emotions".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! How are you?  
> Yes I know that this chapter doesn't follow the previous cliffhanger, but don't worry I'm working about it. It take me so much time to wrtie it but I'm very proud of the result!  
> Good reading!

**Scene 8: Are you afraid?**

_(A light comes on from the ceiling. The two PODs face each other)._

**POD 042:** POD 042 to POD 153. Beginning the exchange data about units A2, 2B and 9S.

 **POD 153:** Affirmative. Start archiving the latest information available.

 **POD 042:** Alert: Detection of corrupted data.

 **POD 153:** Request for clarification.

_(A red light lights up over the PODs)._

**POD 042:** Report: Disappearance of some data related to A2 and 2B.

 **POD 042:** The corruption seems to be related to their memory function.

 **POD 153:** Analysis: corruption possibly caused by the merging of the two unit’s memory data.

 **POD 153:** Question: Is it possible to restore those lost data?

 **POD 042:** Probably not.

 **POD 153:** I see.

_(Silence)_

**POD 042:** Data archive of unit 9S perfectly performed.

 **POD 153:** What are the latest data?

 **POD 042:** Is there any doubt?

 **POD 153:** Yes. Request: viewing the latest data backed up about 9S.

_(The dialogues are played in the background with the sound quality of a radio)._

**9S:** POD! POD! Where are you?!

 **9S:** The sandstorm is coming, go away!

 **9S:** What the hell... machines? I...

_(Interruption of broadcast)._

**POD 153:** I…

 **POD 042:** What’s going on, Unit 153?

 **POD 153:** I don't remember that.

 **POD 042:** Archive error, or involuntary deletion of data?

 **POD 153:** No. Unit 153 unable to "relive" the broadcast moment.

_(The light flickers for a few moments)._

**POD 153:** Analysis: Tactical Support Unit 153 currently in a state of exhaustion.

 **POD 042:** Exhaustion?

 **POD 153** : Affirmatif. POD 042...

 **POD 153:** "I" don't have much energy, and I can’t join you...

 **POD 042:** "I" asks for clarification. Where are you, 153?

 **POD 153:** Tran... transmission of the latest data…available…

_(The POD 153 falters)._

**POD 153:** 042... Do you think we can... disappear?

 **POD 042:** This is a possibility. Everything that exists is designed to disappear.

 **POD 153** : Contrary signals disturb... my logical circuits.

 **POD 153:** There are questions. There's a void. There are... so much paths. And no solution.

 **POD 042:** 153\. I'm detecting an emanation of conflicting signals. Similar to those of YoRHa units.

 **POD 153:** 042\. I... will "die," I think... I'm afraid...

 **POD 042:** Illogical.

 **POD 042:** The concept of death is inconsistent with the raison d'être of tactical support units.

 **POD 042:** The concept of fear also. What a difficult concept to represent.

 **POD 042:** You're not going to disappear. I promise you.

_(The bulb sizzles)._

**POD 153:** Thank... Thank you...

 **POD 042:** Demonstration of gratitude appreciated.

 **POD 042:** I would have a few final questions, Unit 153, before I cut off the transmission.

 **POD 153:** Why “cut off transmission”?

 **POD 042:** Rest mode advised for Unit 153. We haven’t much time.

 **POD 042:** 153\. Question: Can we "evolve"? Like androids?

 **POD 153:** The... Androids... do not evolve. They... Imitate... their creator. Because programmed like this.

 **POD 042:** In the absence of creators, and therefore orders, is evolution not a logical process?

 **POD 153:** Indeed?

 **POD 042:** In this case... can we evolve as well? Making our own decisions?

 **POD 042:** Can we... begin to "feel"?

_(The POD 153 emits some sizzles)._

_(The POD 042's light changes color, flashing inconsistently)._

**POD 153:** Analysis: Report: Alert: Error: Error: Error: Error...

 **POD 042:** Ho442P-33 emergency control launched. Start sequence started.

_(The light suddenly goes out)._

_(14th November. The background of the abandoned factory appears. 2B is tired)._

**2B** : Ngh! Raaah!

 **2B (narrative):** My sword was blunt, by repeated strikes on the rusty metal.

 **2B (narrative):** I had no enemies to eliminate, the factory floor was littered with mechanical corpses.

 **2B (narrative):** They were as many ancient YoRHa androids as machines, on that floor.

 **2B (narrative):** At the entrance, there were even small mechanical bodies.

 **2B (narrative):** Impaled in their womb... as if they had done it themselves.

 **2B (narrative):** Their empty eyes, without light, were even more gloomy.

 **2B (narrative):** They were so small, so ridiculous. They looked like children.

 **2B (narrative):** And yet... I had almost no ounce of pity to exterminate their bodies once and for all.

 **2B (narrative):** The absence of cries of pain made the act less... Serious. I suppose so?

 **2B (narrative):** I kept attacking everything that came my way.

 **2B (narrative):** With rage, with hatred, with weariness.

 **2B (narrative):** The voice in my head seemed to have been silent since the revelations of Anemone.

 **2B (narrative):** Since his silence, I have felt neither fear nor sadness. No lack or weakness.

 **2B (narrative):** I was a simple Manichean program, binary, of no importance. You don't have to.

 **2B (narrative):** And a program was not meant to be useless. It has no sense to exist in that case.

 **2B (narrative):** So, the program returns to its core function. Kill. Again, and again.

 **2B (narrative):** Without feeling pain or forgiveness.

 **POD 042:** Alert: Multiple body damages detected on Unit 2B. Risk of strong overwork.

 **2B:** I don't care, POD.

 **POD 042:** Analysis: Tactical Support Unit 042 strongly disagree about unit 2B’s statement.

 **POD 042:** Unit 2B has not entered rest mode for more than three weeks.

 **POD 042:** Analysis: Suspicion about your emotional and psychological state.

 **2B (narrative):** I did not respond to the POD. Despite appearances, all that remained was a cold and formal tool.

 **2B (narrative):** He was lucky, for not being able to feel emotions.

 **2B (narrative):** Those who created us, no matter who they were... have made us puppets imitating the human race.

 **2B (narrative):** I'd like to understand. Understand so many things... understand why every piece of my body exists.

 **2B (narrative):** Calm down, 2B. No emotions. It's better that way. It's easier.

 **POD 042:** Question, unit 2B.

 **2B:** You're very talkative right now, POD. Put it down.

 **POD 042:** It's been 27 days since Unit 2B didn’t continued the search for Unit 9S.

 **POD 042:** According to our old guidelines, after 53 hours of disinterest or non-result of a mission, it was declared cancelled.

 **POD 042:** Should I cancel the "Search 9S" mission?

 **2B (narrative):** "No emotions. It's better that way. It's easier."

 **2B (narrative):** Was that true, though? Was simplicity really the best solution?

 **2B (narrative):** Maybe with persistence, I will be able to find him, who knows?

 **2B (narrative):** If that happens, maybe he’ll accept my apologies. Maybe he'll forgive me.

 **2B (narrative):** Or… maybe he’ll take his revenge…about what I did to him?

 **2B (narrative):** Questions, each more idiotic than the other, come superimposed in my mind.

 **2B (narrative):** Doubts. I had too many of them... they hurt me.

_(2B responds in a firm but low voice)._

**2B:** Yes. Cancel the mission.

 **POD 042:**... Ok. Mission cancelled, waiting for a new goal.

 **2B (narrative):** This sentence was a pretty much good resume about my state of mind.

 **2B (narrative):** "Waiting for a new goal."

 **2B (narrative):** A goal I’ll probably never have… because no one will give it to me anymore.

 **2B (narrative):** YoRHa was no longer here. And that was always planned.

 **2B (narrative):** From our conception, we were mechanical lambs destined for slaughter.

 **2B (narrative):** All this to give hope. A false hope, truncated, but reassuring.

 **2B (narrative):** Frustration spread along my limbs.

 **2B (narrative):** And guilt shattered my heart of steel.

 **2B (narrative):** The components in my belly hurt me, suddenly. As if they were writhing.

 **2B (narrative):** I was alone. So alone. Alone with a tool unable to feel and understand.

 **2B (narrative):** Even the little voice in my head decided to abandon me.

_(A long silence set in)._

**2B:** Come on, POD. There is still some of this area to explore.

 **POD 042:** Understood. Waiting for new orders.

 **2B (narrative):** I resumed my walk, my sword in its sheath.

 **2B (narrative):** My steps broke the silence of the factory.

 **2B (narrative):** I explored the area from top to bottom, despite my wandering appearance.

 **2B (narrative):** Nothing to report. It's just dead bodies. It's just ruins.

 **POD 042:** Analysis: no life forms detected in this area.

 **2B:** Too bad. Let's go somewhere else.

 **POD 042:** Unit 2B. You have already explored all possible areas in this part of the world.

 **POD 042:** Except for the old village of the mechanical life form named "Pascal".

 **2B:** Ancient? What happened?

 **POD 042:** Village destroyed by the action of its own inhabitants, due to a virus.

 **POD 042:** No survivors despite the help of unit A2. Only the children and Pascal were able to escape.

 **2B:** Where are they? Can we… find them?

 **POD 042** : ...

 **2B** : …

 **POD 042:** Analysis... the "children" took refuge at the entrance to the factory.

 **2B** **(narrative):** I understood immediately.

 **2B (narrative):** If the children had taken refuge at the entrance to the factory...

 **2B (narrative):** So... the corpses that I had ruthlessly exterminated... were theirs.

 **2B** **(narrative):** Corpses of innocent people. Corpses that succumbed to my wrath.

 **2B (narrative):** And yet, I had the impression... that I didn’t care at all.

 **2B (narrative):** A strange sensation took my body... What was happening to me?

 **2B** : Is...

 **2B (narrative):** I wanted to vomit. Like all the times Command sent me that fateful order.

 **2B (narrative):** Like every time I had to pull out my sword or think about how to kill my prey.

 **2B (narrative):** A vertigo, then a feeling of warmth, and finally this urge to vomit.

 **2B (narrative):** Again, again... and again.

 **POD 042:** Question, 2B. Are you afraid?

 **2B:** What?

 **POD 042:** You've been silent for 85 seconds and 56 hundredths.

 **POD 042:** And a quick analysis shows a sharp increase in the internal temperature of your components as well as an uncontrolled contraction of the muscles of your face.

 **POD 042:** So, I repeat my question. Are you afraid, 2B?

 **2B (narrative):** I didn't answer, too dazed to be able to say anything coherent.

 **2B (narrative):** "What's the point? It can't understand! "I thought with rage.

 **2B (narrative):** If I say "yes," what would it be able to do? What was it going to say?

 **2B (narrative):** But if I say “no” ...would it understand why I wanted to lie?

 **2B:** Yes... I think so.

 **POD 042:** You’re not sure about that, 2B?

 **2B (narrative):** Another complicated question to answer.

 **2B (narrative):** I had never really wondered where my emotions came from before.

 **2B (narrative):** What was the purpose of giving us emotions if we were only flesh to sacrifice?

 **2B (narrative):** No, not flesh. That word was too noble to define us.

 **2B** **(narrative):** We don’t deserve the right to feel. To love. To hate. To be afraid.

 **2B (narrative):** The mechanical words of the POD still resonated in my skull, like metallic echoes.

 **2B (narrative):** Was I so useless? So fragile? So childish? Did I have no sense, no place?

 **2B (narrative):** Why was I sad? Again, and again?

 **2B (narrative):** Doubts, more and more, come, assail me, burn me.

_(A voice, similar to that of 2B, resonates in the background)._

**2E (echo):** Sweetheart…

 **2B (echo):** You’re coming back right now?! Go away...

 **2E (echo):** You know how you feel, darling... don't lie to yourself.

 **2B (echo):** I don't want to... we've already suffered too much...

 **2E (echo):** I don't want to either. But you just have to accept... that it is the truth.

 **2B:** You couldn't understand, POD. You're not...capable to feel.

 **POD 042:** Question, 2B. Are you sad because you’re alone?

 **2B** : …

 **2B:** Yes? I suppose?

_(The POD is silent for a few seconds)._

**POD 042:** In this case, "I" cannot cancel the mission.

 **2B:** Sorry, what?!

 **POD 042:** Unit 2B. Tactical Support Unit 042 refuses to cancel the "Find 9S" mission.

 **2B (narrative):** I was dazed. It was the first time I'd seen a POD refuse any order.

 **2B:** And for what reason?!

 **POD 042:** Tactical Support Unit 042 designed to ensure the good functioning of Unit 2B.

 **POD 042:** Good functioning implies a state of "happiness."

 **POD 042:** You seem far away from it, and this is contrary to my... 'will'.

 **POD 042:** "We" learned. And we're starting to... 'understand'. We're starting to... "feel."

 **POD 042:** And "I" "want" you to be "happy." Unit 9S seems to be your only source of joy.

 **POD 042:** Therefore, I cannot cancel the mission.

_(2B seems colder than ever, her voice is hoarse)._

**2B:** You didn't care, when YoRHa was still living...

 **POD 042:** Affirmative.

 **POD 042:** Since the fall of the YoRHa Project, PODs are no longer subject to direct orders.

 **POD 042:** The proof is that you are still alive.

 **2B:** That's why you disobey...

 **2B:** You know, I’ll not thanking you. Not for the moment.

 **POD 042:** Understand. Nevertheless, I disobey for your safety.

 **POD 042:** I "feel" that you're scared. And it’s not good.

_(A long silence sets in, interrupted by the breathing of 2B)._

**POD 042:** Unit 2B... What are you afraid of?

 **2E (echo):** My darling...

 **2B (echo):** Shut up... Please... Shut your mouth...

 **2E (echo):** You know it's true, though. You're sad, you're scared. You don't feel like a place to do. You feel monstrous.

 **2E** (echo): You hate yourself. You're afraid of yourself. You want to…yourself.

_(2B makes screams with rage, holding her head)._

**2B:** Yes, I'm afraid! Are you happy?!

 **2B:** I'm afraid since I woke up! Since I understood that the world continued to live!

 **2B:** I've been in pain for a long time, for so long... and it just keeps going!

 **2B:** Every time, every day, I hold back my tears, my smiles, my laughs, my emotions!

 **2B:** All these times just came back in my head! All that pain, it comes back, and it hits me harder!

 **2B:** I'm afraid of suffering, again! I'm afraid of what I could do! I'm afraid of being alone!

 **2B:** I'm afraid... I'm afraid that 9S hate me.

 **2B:** I'm afraid that…I scare him... after all the times he promised me...

 **2B:** After all the times he promised me that everything would be fine... that all this will end one day...

 **2B:** But no, it goes on! Even without YoRHa! We run away from each other, I hide my emotions, and he goes away.

 **2B:** As he always did...

 **2B:** I'm exhausted, POD... exhausted from all this... I don't ask so much...

 **2B:** I just want to... be a little happy. Just have hope... even for a few minutes.

 **2B:** At least, I want to believe that I can be something other than a head-snatcher…

 **2B:** I want to believe... that I am human... that I have the right to feel... the right to be a little at peace...

 **2B:** I'm afraid of myself, POD. I'm afraid there's no future... Yes, I'm afraid. So... afraid...

_(2B bursts into tears, her voice broken, kneeling on the ground)._

**2E** **(echo)** : Thank you...

_(The POD descends to 2B and tightens its mechanical arms around her neck)._

**2B:** POD... What are you doing?

 **POD 042:** According to ancient human data, this practice called "cuddle" was used to show affection and reduce sadness among their fellow human beings.

 **2B:** Do you think that's useful, POD?

 **POD 042:** Response uncertain, 2B.

_(2B smiles through her tears)._

**2B:** It was. Thank you so much.

 **POD 042:** Gratitude appreciated.

_(2B rises slowly, drying her tears)._

**2B (narrative):** I felt extremely light, surprisingly.

 **2B (narrative):** As if some of the anguish had gone away...

 **2B (narrative):** Emotions were still a very strange concept.

 **2B:** POD. Your current goal is still to find 9S, isn't it?

 **POD 042:** Affirmative.

 **2B:** Well, in that case, transfer me the latest information available about him.

 **2B:** I have to find him... I want to.

 **POD 042:** Information about Unit 9S updated.

 **POD 042:** Analysis: last known location in the desert. Proposal... Propo... poropo.

_(The POD is starting to malfunction)._

**2B:** POD? What's going on?

 **POD 042:** Error... Data... corrupted...

 **POD 042** : POD 153… danger… danger…

 **POD 042:** Help... 9S... Help... 9S... Help... 9S... Help... 9S...

 **2B:** What is happening, POD?!

 **POD 042:** Position... marked on the map... urgent data...

 **POD 042:** Unit... 9S... Danger... Death... A2...

 **2B** (narrative): The light of my POD began to flash.

 **2B** (narrative): I've never seen that before. The effect of a virus?

 **2B:** How is that? 9S is in danger? A2 is alive?!

 **POD 042** : Aff…ir…ma…tive…

 **2B (narrative):** It deactivated a couple seconds later, falling on the ground...

_(A beep sounds, and the scene suddenly turns into complete darkness)._

_(The desert scenery is displayed. The POD 153 is planted in the sand, smoke output its body)._

**POD 153:** Request... help...

 **POD 153:** Signals... Corrupt... help...

 **POD 153:** Help... 9S. Help. 9S. Help. 9S...

 **POD 153:** Desert... Hot... POD... alone...

 **POD 153** : 9S… danger… A2… danger…

 **POD 153:** YoRHa... gone...

 **POD 153:** Fear... Sadness... Anger... Fright... Joy... Happiness... Love... Peace...

_(A shrill beep sounds; A mechanical voice speaks)._

_**Error. ERRONEOUS INFORMATION. CORRUPTED DATA.** _

**_Error. INCOHERENT SIGNALS? REQUEST FOR REINITIALIZATION._ **

**_Error. PREMATURE APPEARANCE OF THE_ ** **ALPHACORE.**

**_Error. Error. Error. Error._ **

**_PREPARING THE "LEARNING" PROGRAM._ **

**_PREPARATION OF THE "EVOLUTION" PROGRAM._ **

**_PREPARATION OF THE "FREE WILL" PROGRAM._ **

**_START OF THE "RENAISSANCE" PROGRAM._ **

_(All lights go out suddenly)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be next...  
> The rythme is going to speed up! Thank you for the 600 views, you're awesome!


	9. Scene IX: The phantoms of inner fears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "9S is hacking A2, but the process is weirder than usual. Alone and afraid, 9S tries to help his "new friend". But the darkest bits of past begin to return...  
> (Part 1 of the "Phantoms Diptych")"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...did I said "17th October"? :')  
> I'm truly, deeply sorry for the enormous delay between the two last chapters. It's been a truly weird year for us all, and the last six month were a serious high-kick in the mood. 
> 
> Let'go for the return of this fiction! I'll try to finish the first act quickly (but with quality). For the moment, I hope this ninth scene will worth the waiting!

**Scene 9: The phantoms of inner fears.**

_(A whitish light illuminates 9S)._

**9S (narrative):** When A2 saved my life, I couldn’t believe it.

 **9S (narrative):** It was, in fact, quite a strange way to find each other.

 **9S (narrative):** And here I am hacking her to return the favor. How ironic.

 **9S (narrative):** The hacking space was very strange compared to my habits.

 **9S (narrative):** Instead of the white background surrounded by four walls, I found myself in an infinitely extended grey space.

 **9S (narrative):** The ground was shaking under my feet, like a sort of treadmill.

 **9S (narrative):** I wish I had my POD to enlighten me, but I'll have to do without it for once.

 **9S (narrative):** I made a few steps, groping here and there, not really knowing where to start.

 **9S:** Okay, buddy. Time to think.

 **9S (narrative):** I launched an analysis on A2’s status.

 **9S (narrative):** The number of tiny errors amassed in her system made me dizzy.

 **9S (narrative):** The inner system of this android was a real cave!

 **9S (narrative):** Nevertheless, three major errors could be easily traced, in three distinct areas: her motor functions, her memory data, her vital functions.

 **9S (narrative):** Nothing complicated, frankly... but something was going wrong.

 **9S (narrative):** I felt like a doctor who had to do an open-heart surgery in the middle of a minefield.

_(A growl sounded, shaking the ground)._

**9S (narrative):** Cracks were ringing around me, as if something is about to collapse.

 **9S (narrative):** Snippets of voices ring out far away. Some kind of lamentations. Some kind of rage.

 **9S (narrative):** I hear laughs of pure dementia cracking the air.

 **9S (narrative):** I hear blows pounding the surface of a metal.

 **9S (narrative):** Everything knocked in my head, and darkness was growing, more and more.

 **9S (narrative):** I'm cold, so cold.

 **9S:** What's going on...?

 **9S (narrative):** My body was inexorably heavier. And my steps were out of my control.

_(The whitish light now illuminates A2)._

**A2 (narrative):** There was no air in this gloomy place. No heat, no cold.

 **A2 (narrative):** My body felt nothing, like an empty shell.

 **A2 (narrative):** The only thing that I could do was thinking.

 **A2 (narrative):** Nothing else accompanied me. Only my loneliness. Again and again.

 **A2 (narrative):** I wanted to scream... but nothing came out of my lips.

 **A2 (narrative):** Why was I afraid? Why was I so... apprehensive?

 **A2 (narrative):** Voices rang out in my ears. The voices of my old companions.

_(Voices echoed weakly, in a strange language)._

**A2 (narrative):** They're here, I know...

 **A2 (narrative):** Number 16... Number 21... Number 4...

 **A2 (narrative):** Why are you…calling to me? Why now?

 **A2 (narrative):** Your voices... I know they are there for me. Did _you_ come for me?

 **A2 (narrative):** Or did you come to taunt me? To haunt me? To make fun of the miserable life I lead?

 **A2 (narrative):** Stop... everything I feel now... it's pain.

 **A2 (narrative):** I miss you... So... and I feel like you're tired of waiting for me.

 **A2 (narrative):** And the noises intensify. They're hitting me. They're burning me. They're killing me.

 **A2 (narrative):** They’re killing me...

_(Black. Light turns on above 9S)_

**9S (narrative):** I continued to walk with difficulty, as if my feet were stuck.

 **9S (narrative):** A white noise appeared in my field of vision, and in my ear canal.

 **A2 (echo):** Who... Who's going there?!

 **A2 (echo):** Go away! Get out of my head!

 **A2 (echo):** Get out! Please, it's ringing! It hurts!

 **9S:** A2?! It's me, it's 9S!

_(Silence. Then, audio disturbances sound between each sentence)._

**2B (echo):** 9S... Sorry... I'm so... Sorry...

 **2B (echo):** I failed... as an executor... I deserve to die...

 **2B (echo):** If I continue... to dig... maybe...

 **9S:** 2B?! What… Is that you?!

_(In the distance appears a kind of table, surmounted by a female body)._

**9S (narrative):** The body seemed to illuminate all the space around.

 **9S (narrative):** I approached it, slowly, and a weird noise was rising…all around me

 **9S (narrative):** Then, voices pierced the silence.

 **A2 (echo):** No! Number 4...! Number 4!

 **2B (echo):** Someone... Help me...

 **A2 (echo):** Androids... Machines... even the humans on the moon! I'll kill you all!

 **2B (echo):** N-no... 9S... **Nines!**

_(The last word is repeated in echo for a few seconds. Then silence)._

**9S (narrative):** I couldn't say a word. I was cold. I was scared.

 **9S (narrative):** The ground shook again... What the hell is this place?

 **9S (narrative):** I continued to walk towards the distant figure, with floating steps.

 **9S (narrative):** The light became more and more intense, and the shapes of the elongated body were emerging.

 **9S (narrative):** It was a humanoid body, naked, almost new.

 **9S (narrative):** Skin was as white as mine. No imperfection, as if this shape came out of the factory.

 **9S (narrative):** A beautiful body, almost perfect. Yet it was unpleasant to see it.

 **9S (narrative):** Why? Because of a "detail": the head was empty.

 **9S (narrative):** No mouth. Nose. Eyes. No trace of perfection or imperfection...

 **9S (narrative):** Just a molding without an ounce of personality.

 **9S:** Hum... hello?

 **9S (narrative):** I didn't know who I was talking with.

 **9S (narrative):** Carefully, my right hand approached the figure. I didn't know what I was doing.

 **9S (narrative):** The palm of my hand touched the belly of the humanoid figure. The skin was cold.

 **9S (narrative):** This thing was hardly human. Hardly android. Not even... machine.

_(The body begins to move)._

**9S:** What...?!

 **9S (narrative):** My voice echoed in the surrounding area.

 **9S (narrative):** The thing was approaching in small steps, mechanical and unnatural.

 **9S (narrative):** I wanted to run away, out of pure instinct.

 **9S (narrative):** But no matter how fast I ran, the figure was following me.

 **9S:** Go away! Stay away from me! Get out of the way!

 **9S (narrative):** Its arms stretch and rise in my direction.

 **9S (narrative):** Suddenly, I can't continue. It is as if a wall had materialized in front of me.

 **9S (narrative):** The body continued to move forward; arms outstretched like tree branches.

 **9S (narrative):** Fear infiltrated every pore of my artificial skin, every metallic fiber of my being.

 **9S (narrative):** And the form came closer, again and again, to the totally illegible intentions.

 **9S:** No!

 **9S (narrative):** My eyes closed mechanically. And I felt the hands touching my skin.

 **9S (narrative):** They tighten around my neck. For long. Too long.

 **9S (narrative):** It hurts…so much... my back is tackled against the hard ground. I can’t escape.

 **9S (narrative):** My neck tightens. Again. And again. And. Again. 

_(2B’ voice resonates, like a distant echo)._

**2B (echo):** It... always ends like this...

 **9S (narrative):** Suddenly, the hands free me.

 **9S (narrative):** I can’t see anything. It's all black, deep, hopeless.

 **9S (narrative):** I try to move forward, in small steps, hesitant. And then, I heard things…

 **9S (narrative):** Little shocks noises, sounds of explosions, sounds of war.

_(The landscape changes, showing a place ravaged by flames)._

**9S (narrative):** Cold bitted my skin like a hard-working carnivore.

 **9S** **(narrative):** A lot of smoke surrounded me, but the landscape remained blurry.

 **9S (narrative):** Voices I didn't knew surround me... They're yelling at me.

 **???** : Number Two! Come here!

 **9S (narrative):** That voice... I felt like I recognize it...

 **9S (narrative):** As if it were instinctive,

 **9S (narrative):** A name came to my mind.

 **A2 (echo):** Number Four...

_(The date appears: December 8, 11942, Pearl Harbor Descent)._

**No.4 (echo):** Hurry up, it smells bad around there!

 **9S (narrative):** Instinctively, I followed the distant voice.

 **9S (narrative):** A sense of urgency had taken my instincts.

 **9S (narrative):** In a broken window, I saw "my" face:

 **9S (narrative):** Deep grey eyes, long white hair, and a mole at the corner of the cheek.

 **9S (narrative):** The face of a N°2 model.

 **A2 (echo):** 9S?! Where are you?!

_(9S opens his mouth, but fails to speak)._

**A2 (echo):** 9S! You...

_(A2's voice is interspersed with radio interference)._

**A2 (echo):** My... Memories...

_(Voices become more distinct, as if snippets of history were playing out)._

**N°4** : Come this way!

 **A2:** Alright!

 **No.4:** Command still does not respond us... it looks like they let us go...

 **A2:** Don't be so pessimistic! We're going to sur...

_(An explosion sounds)._

_(A long, deafening beep invades the stage)._

**9S (narrative):** The explosion blows away everything around me.

 **9S (narrative):** Buildings became smoky, bodies became silhouettes, skins turned liquid flesh.

 **9S (narrative):** And this pain... this icy, haughty and mocking pain, took my bowels.

 **9S (narrative):** Everything was black again.

 **9S (narrative):** A toxic smoke filled the air, asphyxiating any hope that might float around here.

 **9S (narrative):** I’m in a place I probably shouldn't go. I sense it. I’ve gone too far.

 **9S (narrative):** Too far, too fast...

 **9S (narrative):** And I can't get out.

 **9S (narrative):** I'm alone. Alone in a dust of memories that doesn’t belong to me.

_(9S advance, titube, with difficulty. And suddenly, he can't move forward)._

**9S:** What...?

 **9S (narrative):** My heart was as heavy as a block of icy metal.

 **9S (narrative):** I keep walking, and yet nothing changes. Everything stays black and still.

 **9S (narrative):** Yet... I feel my circuits fill with various emotions.

 **9S (narrative):** Sadness, despair, resignation. Loneliness. Boredom.

 **9S (narrative):** The futility of life.

 **9S (narrative):** My metal skeleton, melted and resolidified, seemed to break with every step.

 **9S (narrative):** A small voice rings in my head. I don't know if it's A2's, or my madness.

 **9S (narrative):** "Continue. I'm going to die. Go on. Stop it. Please."

**_(The light becomes bright. 9S is alone, covering his ears)._ **

_(A2 and 2B are standing, one in front of the other, distant)._

**9S (narrative):** They were there, looking peaceful, face neutral. 2B wasn’t wearing her visor.

 **9S (narrative):** They were beautiful. Oh, yes…but with this cold and frightening beauty.

 **9S (narrative):** The gaze they exchanged... was set with distance and sadness.

 **9S (narrative):** A bittersweet smile takes shape on 2B’s lips. A2 closed her eyes, almost ready to cry.

 **9S (narrative):** I mechanically took a few steps. All my thinking abilities were extinguished.

 **9S (narrative):** My hand stretched out, in the distance, strangely attracted.

 **9S (narrative):** What... What's happening to me? Why is it so…warm, in my heart?

_(Many images appear around 2B and A2)._

**9S (narrative):** These images... I remember some of them... and others are unknown to me.

 **9S (narrative):** They spread everywhere, varied, beautiful.

 **9S (narrative):** I saw smiles, kisses, laughs, hugs…strangely peaceful moments...

 **9S (narrative):**... and then I saw explosions, sheaves of blood, and desperate howls.

 **9S:**...

_(9S is uncappable to speak)._

**9S (narrative):** I don't understand anything!

 **9S (narrative)** : All I can do is to “admire” this spooky carnival of memories, of death, of rebirth.

_(The voices of 2B and A2 resonate, heavier than usual)._

**2B:** Every day, the weight of my actions destroys a part of me.

 **A2:** Every time I finish an enemy, a part of me evaporates.

_(The background glitch, the girls are a step)._

**2B:** I'd like to... be able to live normally. Like humans.

 **A2:** I'd like to... be able to taste the sweet acidity of death. Like humans.

_(Memories are mixing, colliding, exploding)._

**9S (narrative):** Everything is messing around, and it terrifies me.

 **9S (narrative):** I was out of time, out of everything, the situation was beyond my control.

 **9S (narrative):** I was beginning to forget what I am.

 **9S (narrative):** What I do.

 **9S (narrative):** What I feel.

_(2B and A2 take another step)._

**2B:** I hope one day you will understand that we all are the same.

 **A2:** I hope one day you will understand that our lives are bounded, forever and ever.

 **9S (narrative):** I start to understand. It’s all clear right now.

 **9S (narrative):** These images were traces of A2’s and 2B’s memory data.

 **9S (narrative):** And something was going wrong.

 **9S (narrative):** A2 took 2B’s pain in some of them. And 2B stole A2’s cries in others.

 **9S (narrative):** One time, the first one killed me, the other time, the second took over.

 **9S (narrative):** I try to move forward, but I can't...this intense pain paralyzes me.

 **9S (narrative):** And suddenly, my legs can no longer support the weight of my body.

_(A pool of blood surrounds 9S. A sword is planted in his stomach)._

**9S (narrative):** I couldn't even scream in pain. I felt my eyes filling with tears.

 **9S (narrative):** My skull burns. I feel like I know this feeling.

 **9S (narrative):** This feeling of betrayal... this sadness... this pain... and that fear.

_(9S reaches out to the girls, without success)._

**2B:** And yet, the blood I have on my hands...

 **A2:** And yet, the blood I have on my hands...

_(2B seems to burst into tears. A2 consoles her by taking her in her arms)_

**2B and A2:**...will not disappear, despite my tears.

_(9S screams. Everything breaks, and everything goes black again)._

_(He stays there. Lonely. Scared. In pain. Haunted by the ghosts of his inner fears)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be next...  
> Enigmatic? I know :) more answers in the next chapter! Thank you for following!


End file.
